Mi amigo TK
by Mimato196
Summary: Después de 9 meses separada de su mejor amigo, Kari se encuentra más que feliz por el regreso de TK a Japón, sin embargo Takeru llegó con una noticia que mueve todo el mundo de Hikari y la hace darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que tiene hacia su mejor amigo aunque tal vez ya sea muy tarde para darse cuenta del amor que siempre ha sentido por TK
1. Recuerdos

**Hola a todo mundo :D ¿Cómo han estado? espero que bien :D para los que me conocen y ya han leído mis historias antes pues aquí me tienen de regreso esta vez con un Takari y para los que no me conocen pues me presento :) mi nombre es Alejandra conocida como Mimato196 aquí en FF y sí como mi seudonimo dice soy escritora de fics mimato pero está vez me pidieron un Takari y aquí lo tienen (una disculpa a la personita que me lo pidió sé que tardé mucho en traerlo pero en mi defensa puedo decir que no tenía computadora, duré como 3 meses sin compu, se imaginan lo cruel que es eso:S paero aquí esta) aunque la verdad es que escribir Takari no es mi fuerte, me gusta mucho la pareja pero por alguna extraña razón batallo mucho al escribir sobre ellos pero aun así espero que esta historia les guste, la trama creo es algo común pero creanme he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerla a mi modo y sí, tendrá mimato, taiora y kenyako pero sobre todo será takari :D**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de digimon no me pertencen buuu por eso :(**

14 de mayo del 2013

Mi Amigo T.K

Cap. 1 Recuerdos

Era un cálido y tranquilo día de verano, las enormes y esponjosas nubes blancas de agosto adornaban el cielo y el sonido de las aves junto con el singular chillar de la chicharra armonizaban el paisaje de aquel pequeño pero encantador parque de la ciudad de Odaiba en donde dos pequeños de ocho años se encontraban sentados en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol disfrutando de un helado mientras esperaban la llegada de sus demás amigos.

-Mi mamá dice que cuando somos grandes a los niños nos empiezan a gustar las niñas y a las niñas los niños.

Comentó el pequeño rubio de hermosos y alegres ojos azules que comía felizmente un helado de chocolate.

-Pues debe de ser cierto, porque a mi hermano le gusta mucho Sora. Además las mamás nunca mienten.

Le contestó su compañera una pequeña de cabello café al igual que sus ojos y que a diferencia de su amigo ella comía un helado de fresa.

-¿Entonces cuando crezca a mi me van a gustar las niñas?

-Supongo –Respondió sin dejar de comer de su helado–

-¿Ya ti te van a gustar los niños?

Hikari dejó de comer y se quedó pensativa por un momento, nunca había pensado en ello ¿A ella gustarle los niños? Realmente no se lo podía imaginar, los niños eran tan… tan… simplemente no se lo podía imaginar, pero al parecer era algo que pasaba al crecer.

-Creo que sí. –Contestó al fin y siguió comiendo de su helado–

-¿Y a qué edad empiezan a gustarte las niñas o los niños?

-No lo sé, mi hermano tiene once y ya le gusta Sora.

-Mi hermano también tiene once.

-¿Y le gustan las niñas?

-No lo sé nunca ha dicho nada.

Los dos guardaron silencio por unos cuantos segundos y antes de que pudieran seguir con su conversación sus amigos llegaron y T.K no desaprovechó la oportunidad para salir de su duda y preguntarle a su hermano.

-Hermano –Lo llamó al verlo llegar con Taichi, Sora y Mimi–

-¿Qué pasa T.K?

Preguntó el mayor de los rubios al llegar con los demás a donde estaban los dos menores.

-¿A ti te gustan las niñas?

Yamato se puso totalmente rojo al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano y las risas de sus amigos que no tardaron en oírse lo hicieron sentir más avergonzado si es que eso era posible.

-Buena pregunta T.K –Festejó Taichi y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios dirigió su mirada a su avergonzado amigo que estaba a su lado– Dinos Yamato ¿Te gustan las niñas? ¿y Que niña te gusta?

Yamato quería morir en ese momento, estaba tan sonrojado que podía sentir su cara arderle y el idiota de Taichi no lo estaba ayudando, sólo empeoraba las cosas con sus comentarios, apretó los puños al oírlo insistir con el tema preguntándole quien le gustaba y esta vez Sora se había unido a él.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

Le gritó dejándolo casi sordo y Taichi no hizo más que soltar una carcajada que dentro de poco se vio acompañada por las risas divertidas de Sora y Mimi, Matt miró de reojo a esta última y al verla reír no hizo más que sentirse derrotado.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso T.K?

Le preguntó al menor un poco más tranquilo y fijando su vista en su pequeño hermano que lo miraba con ojos curiosos.

-Porque mi Mamá dice que cuando crecemos a los niños nos gustan las niñas y a las niñas los niños y Kari dice que a Taichi le gusta Sora por eso quería saber si a ti te gustaban las niñas.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no es cierto!

Gritó un alarmado Taichi al escuchar lo que el rubio menor decía ahora era él, el que se había sonrojado a más no poder.

-¡A mí nunca me gustaría Sora!

Exclamó el moreno a manera de defensa pero no hizo más que empeorar las cosas.

-Tampoco tienes que gritarlo de esa manera –Se quejó ofendida la pelirroja– Además tú tampoco eres mi tipo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no?

Reclamó Taichi ofendido y miró a Sora molesto mientras que ella se encontraba de brazos cruzados volteándole la cara tratando de ocultar el ligero sonrojo que se había pintado en sus mejillas desde que T.K había mencionado que Taichi gustaba de ella.

-Simple, porque eres un idiota.

Contestó indignada la pelirroja ocasionando con su respuesta una risita divertida en Mimi y una sonrisa igual de divertida en Yamato que miraba entretenido la situación en que se encontraba su amigo.

-¡Ah sí! Pues tú eres una gruñona.

Se quejó Taichi apuntándola con un dedo acusador y Sora volteó a verlo furiosa dispuesta a contraatacar las palabras de Taichi.

-Creo que esto durará rato ¿Quieres ir por una nieve?

Preguntó Mimi a Yamato y el rubio volteó a verla.

-Sí creo que será lo mejor, esto va para largo.

-¡Bien! Entonces vamos.

Mimi tomó la mano de Yamato y alegremente se dirigió al puesto de nieve que estaba cruzando la calle. El rubio se sonrojó levemente al sentir el suave contacto de la mano de ella, pero cuando Mimi volteó a verlo con esa sonrisa tan única de ella él olvidó todo y se dejó llevar felizmente por la castaña.

Hikari observaba atenta la pelea de su hermano y Sora y después fijó su mirada en Takeru, el rubio comía tranquilamente su helado ignorando los gritos a pesar de que había sido él quien había ocasionado toda esa discusión. Kari no pudo evitar reír ante esa situación y es que así era su amigo T.K tranquilo y divertido a la vez y es que sin siquiera intentarlo siempre la hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, sólo a él se le ocurría decir eso enfrente de Tai y Sora, es cierto era imprudente pero divertido al fin de cuentas.

-¿Por qué ríes?

Preguntó el pequeño al oírla y ella negó suavemente con su cabeza.

-Por nada en especial.

Respondió la castaña y a Takeru pareció divertirle su respuesta puesto que sonrió ampliamente.

-Que divertida eres –Le dijo con una gran sonrisa– Cuando sea grande me aseguraré de que me gustes tú.

Finalizó el pequeño sin borrar su gran sonrisa; Hikari lo miró un poco desconcertada y un leve sonrojo se pintó en sus mejillas, miró de nuevo a su amigo y él se había concentrado de nuevo en su helado, Hikari sonrió al verlo y ella también continuó comiendo.

-¡Kari te estoy hablando!

Gritó Miyako al ver que su amiga no la escuchaba y parecía estar en otro mundo. La castaña regresó de su vago recuerdo y observó a la pelimorada que la miraba con él entre cejo fruncido. Hikari no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse descubierta en su ensoñación por su amiga que no la miraba con buenos ojos.

-Lo siento, me perdí por un momento.

-Eso se nota.

Se quejó Yolei cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a tomar asiento frente a la castaña, ella y sus amigas habían ido a tomar un café para hablar de sus cosas y ponerse al corriente sobre sus vidas y a Kari se le ocurría irse en la parte más importante de la conversación ¿Pues que tenía esa chica en la cabeza?

-¿Pues en que estabas pensando? –Se quejó nuevamente Miyako soltando un suspiro de fastidio–

-Nada en especial, sólo recordé algo.

-Pues debió ser un muy buen recuerdo porque tenías una sonrisa de oreja a oreja imposible de ocultar.

Comentó esta vez Mimi al otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa insinuante que se ensanchó aún más al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Kari quien rápidamente empezó a negar con la cabeza causando que sus tres amigas rieran divertidas.

-Se equivocan, era sólo algo sin importancia.

-Con ese comportamiento cualquiera pensaría que estás enamorada.

Bromeó ahora Sora quien estaba al lado de la menor que nuevamente se sonrojó.

-Claro que no estoy enamorada.

-Tranquila sólo era una broma.

Le dijo cariñosamente la pelirroja y con una sonrisa fraternal en sus labios. Hikari sonrió suavemente y asintió un poco apenada al ver la sonrisa de Sora, debía calmarse y no tomarse todo tan enserio, pero es que últimamente había estado algo voluble sobre todo en el tema del amor.

-Bueno volvamos al tema.

Exigió Miyako con su usual alegría que tanto la caracterizaba y que por lo general terminaba en gritos. Kari miró a sus amigas, Sora y Mimi habían asentido en señal de estar de acuerdo con eso de volver al tema pero ninguna hizo comentario alguno y ella se había perdido tanto en sus recuerdos que no sabía de que habían estado hablando sus amigas.

-¿Tú qué opinas Hikari?

Le preguntó Miyako con una amplia y algo extraña sonrisa en sus labios, era como si la pelimorada esperara oír un chisme jugoso o algo parecido y Hikari por su parte se maldijo por no haber puesto atención a la conversación ya que ahora no sabía que responder.

-Lo siento pero ¿de qué estamos hablando?

Preguntó apenada y temerosa por la reacción de su amiga pues sabía que sería exagerada y escandalosa.

-¡Kari! ¡¿Pues en qué mundo vives?! ¡En este momento nuestro mundo gira alrededor de esa noticia! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no sepas de qué hablamos?!

Sí, había sido exagerada y escandalosa la reacción de Miyako quien casi se jalaba los cabellos de la desesperación, lo bueno era que Kari ya estaba acostumbrada a las sobrerreacciones de su amiga, así que mientras Miyako se lamentaba por el hecho de que ella no supiera de que estaban hablando Hikari volteó a ver a sus otras dos amigas en busca de una respuesta.

-Habla del regreso de Takeru.

Le dijo Sora calmadamente mientras sorbía un poco de su bebida.

-Oh! De eso… –Musitó Hikari–

-¡Sí! ¿No estás emocionada? –Gritó Miyako sin poder contener su alegría y entusiasmo. –

-Claro es mi mejor amigo y me alegra que regrese.

-¿Y lo dices así? ¿Sin ningún entusiasmo? –Comentó Miyako decepcionada– Digo han pasado ¿Cuánto? ¿Ocho meses?

-En realidad han sido nueve, pero no entiendo ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Pues no sé, que estés más feliz.

-Estoy feliz.

-Pero no brincas de alegría.

-Es que yo no soy como tú Miyako.

-Ok, eso es cierto pero esperaba más emoción de tu parte, digo son los mejores amigos y yo siempre he creído que tal vez ustedes… bueno a ti…

-Miyako basta.

La detuvo Sora con una mirada reprobatoria y a la pelimorada no le quedó de otra que guardar silencio. Hikari observó extrañada esto pero no quiso indagar más, algo dentro de ella le decía que lo mejor era guardar silencio.

-Yamato me comentó que está más alto, que ya casi está de su tamaño.

Comentó Mimi después de un breve silencio para aligerar un poco el ambiente que se había formado después de que Sora había reprendido a Miyako por su imprudencia.

-¿Enserio?

La apoyó Sora para olvidarse de lo sucedido. Mimi sonrió y asintió agradeciendo que su amiga le hubiera ayudado a mejorar un poco las cosas.

-Sí y también me dijo que tenía algo que contarnos.

-¿Y no te dijo que era?

Intervino Miyako emocionada los ánimos habían regresado a ella ante esta nueva noticia o chisme como lo veía Miyako.

-No. Dijo que era algo que le correspondía a Takeru y eso que lo soborné con mis galletas especiales que tanto le gustan, pero ni por eso me quiso decir.

-Es extraño que Yamato se resista a tus galletas –Comentó Sora, ella al igual que Mimi sabía cuánto adoraba Yamato a esas galletas, eran algo así como su criptonita–

-Lo sé, así que creo que es importante.

-¿Qué podrá ser?

Se preguntó Miyako adoptando una pose pensativa y tomando su barbilla con una de sus manos mientras analizaba la información que tenía.

-Es T.K, de seguro sólo quiere decirnos que nos ha extrañado.-Comentó Hikari sin darle mucha importancia-

-No, no creo que sea eso –musitó la pelimorada–

-Bueno tal vez encontró alguna nueva clase de chocolate en Francia y quiere mostrárnosla, ya saben que Takeru ama el chocolate y para él eso sería algo trascendental.

Kari y Mimi rieron ante la ocurrencia de Sora, pero Miyako seguía sin convencerse, estaba muy seria tratando de descifrar aquel misterio.

-¡Ya sé! –Gritó a la par que golpeaba la mesa–

-Miyako no hagas eso me asustas.

-Lo siento Mimi pero creo saber qué es lo que nos quiere decir T.K ¡Dios! Esto es muy malo.

-¿De qué hablas Miyako? ¿Qué puede ser tan malo?

Preguntó Sora alarmada al ver el rostro preocupado de su amiga era como si Miyako fuera a anunciar el fin del mundo o algo parecido.

-¡Es tan obvio! ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? T.K va a venir sólo para despedirse.

-¡¿Qué?! –Esta vez fue Hikari la que gritó alarmada y confundida–

-Sí de seguro le gustó tanto Francia que ya no quiere regresar.

-Exageras Miyako, no creo que sea así, si así fuera Yamato me hubiera dicho además estaría deprimido.

-Mimi tiene razón –argumentó Sora– no creo que sea eso.

-¿Entonces qué puede ser tan importante como para que Yamato no diga de que se trata?

Alegó una exasperada Yolei y es que para ella no había otra explicación más que esa, pues nada más podía ser tan importante como para que Yamato no hablara y guardara el secreto.

-Tal vez se enamoró y va a casarse.

Comentó Mimi repentinamente y un silencio sepulcral invadió a las cuatro chicas para después estallar en carcajadas.

-Eso es imposible –Comentó Hikari–

-Sí, tú idea es menos probable que la mía Mimi – dijo Miyako–

-Lo sé pero no pude contenerme es muy graciosa la idea ¿Se imaginan a T.K casado?

-Para nada, aún es muy pequeño. –Argumentó Sora–

-Así es, además si T.K estuviera saliendo con alguien me lo hubiera dicho, él siempre me cuenta todo y no me ha dicho nada, estoy segura de que su único amor en este momento es el chocolate.

-Kari tiene razón, así que opto por la idea de Sora, lo más seguro es que su gran noticia sea el descubrimiento de un nuevo chocolate.

Finalizó Mimi con una gran sonrisa y sus tres amigas asintieron en señal de acuerdo. El tema de T.K había llegado hasta ahí con la conclusión de que la noticia que traía el rubio no era más que el descubrimiento de un nuevo chocolate; pronto se darían cuanta que estaban muy equivocadas.

La conversación entre las cuatro continuó sobre temas personales de las chicas de los cuales duraron hablando alrededor de una hora y hubieran continuado así si no fuese porque el celular de Sora sonó interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas.

La pelirroja contestó y se paró para poder hablar a gusto pero no tardó mucho en regresar con una sonrisa en sus labios a donde estaban sus amigas.

-¿Y por qué esa sonrisa?

Preguntó Mimi al verla llegar.

-Taichi me llamó, dice que saldrá temprano hoy del trabajo así que tengo que ir a casa pronto para preparar la cena, ha estado tan ocupado estos días que no hemos cenado juntos desde que inició la semana, así que estoy feliz de que podamos cenar juntos hoy.

-Eso es grandioso –La felicitó Mimi-

-Sí lo sé, así que lo mejor será que me vaya, tengo que comprar unas cosas antes de ir a casa y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez unas velas ayuden.

Sora les guiñó el ojo pícaramente a sus amigas quienes sonrieron, todas sabían a donde llevaban las velas.

-Eres una golosa Sora. –Dijo Mimi de manera divertida y con una amplia sonrisa–

-Lo sé y no me importa Taichi es irresistible cuando…

-¡Sora basta! Estás hablando de mi hermano y no quiero oír sea lo que sea que vayas a decir, ya no podría verlo con los mismos ojos si me cuentas que es lo que hacen tú y él.

Sora, Miyako y Mimi rieron ante el comentario de Hikari quien había tapado sus oídos y puesto una cara de horror en su rostro de sólo imaginar lo que su amiga estaba por decir y es que en verdad no quería enterarse de nada de eso. Sora la miró y supo que por el bien psicológico de su amiga lo mejor era callar y despedirse cuanto antes pues tenía en casa a un guapo moreno esperándola.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya.

-Sí hermana, ve por tu hombre –Exclamó Miyako; Sora sonrió y asintió para después darse la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse–

-Hablando de hombre yo tengo que llamar al mío. –Dijo Mimi sacando su celular de su bolsa y sonrió al encontrarse con dos llamadas perdidas de Yamato–

-Por cierto chicas, Taichi dijo que estaba lloviendo así que tengan cuidado.

Dijo Sora volteando una vez más hacia sus amigas y sacando esta vez un paraguas rojo de su bolsa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! –Se quejó Mimi con el teléfono aún en su oreja y viendo como su amiga se despedía con la mano- No traje paraguas.

-Maldición yo tampoco traigo, ¿Tu traes Kari?

-Sí antes de salir vi el pronóstico del clima así que traje uno por si acaso.

-Que suerte tienes yo llegaré toda mojada a casa, bueno por lo menos no seré la única Mimi también lo hará.

Finalizó Miyako mirando a su amiga que hablaba por teléfono y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo también Te Amo, por favor no tardes ¿sí? Adiós.

Mimi colgó y miró a sus amigas sin poder borrar la sonrisa de enamorada que estaba dibujada en sus labios.

-Yamato vendrá por mí.

-Hay como quisiera tener a un novio que venga por mí también. –Se quejó Miyako con un gracioso puchero en su rostro–

-Algún día encontrarás a tu chico ideal Yolei y tú también Kari.

-Pero no es justo ¡Yo lo quiero ahora!

-Miyako no te apresures, todo llega a su tiempo.

-Mimi tiene razón Miyako así que no seas desesperada.

-Para ustedes es fácil decirlo, ambas son bonitas y Mimi ya tiene a Yamato, ¡Pero yo! ¡No tengo ni esperanzas!

-Exageras Miyako, deja de autocopadecerte y vámonos Yamato dijo que estaba cercas y no tardará en llegar.

Las tres chicas se levantaron de la mesa en donde estaban y se dirigieron a la salida del restaurante en donde estuvieron platicando esperando a que Yamato llegara y así no dejar sola a Mimi. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yamato apareciera y lo ojos de Mimi se iluminaran al verlo llegar.

-Ya llegó Yamato. –Anunció Mimi con una sonrisa al verlo aparecer entre el paisaje gris de ese día –

Yamato se acercó a donde estaban las tres chicas y saludó a su novia con un fugaz beso en los labios.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho?

Preguntó de manera cariñosa y Mimi negó suavemente pero sin borrar la sonrisa ni por un momento de sus labios.

-No, de hecho pensé que ibas a tardar más.

-Es que estaba cercas cuando llamaste.

Mimi iba a continuar con la plática pero un carraspeo molesto se oyó llamando su atención y la de Yamato que igual que ella volteó a ver a la chica de lentes que los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Se que están muy enamorados y que en su mundo sólo existen ustedes dos pero no deberían ignorarnos y tú Yamato por lo menos deberías saludar.

Se quejó Yolei y tanto Mimi como Yamato rieron suavemente, Yolei tenía razón cuando estaban ellos dos juntos era como si nada más existiera a su alrededor y algunas veces como en esa se olvidaban que estaban con sus amigos.

-Lo siento chicas, no las había visto ¿cómo están?

-Eso se nota, sólo tienes ojos para Mimi.

Se quejó de nuevo Yolei haciendo sonreír a la pareja que se miró con ojos amorosos y después Yamato abrazó a Mimi.

-Oie amor ¿Sólo traes un paraguas? – Preguntó Mimi al ver que Yamato sólo traía una sombrilla negra en su mano–

-Sí, pensé que sería más romántico caminar juntos a casa bajo una sola sombrilla que cada quien por su lado.

Mimi sonrió.

-No lo decía por eso, es que Miyako no trajo y pensé que podríamos prestarle uno.

-Oh! Ya veo, no lo siento, la verdad es que no traía, este me lo prestó un amigo antes de venirme.

-No importa, no se preocupen por mí, después de todo la estación está cercas ya veré con que cubrirme.

-En verdad lo lamento Miyako.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes Mimi estaré bien.

-Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir, las veo el viernes chicas. –Se despidió Mimi–

-Sí hasta el viernes –Respondió Hikari–

-Nos vemos –Se despidió Miyako–

Y así la pareja se fue junta, Yamato sostenía el paraguas para cubrir a ambos mientras Mimi caminaba a su lado abrazada del brazo de él platicándole como le había ido en su reunión con sus amigas. Ambos parecían felices, pero sobre todo enamorados. Miyako suspiró sin dejar de verlos y llamando la atención de Kari quien volteó a verla con curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo Miyako?

-Sólo mírala, es bonita, simpática y tiene un novio que a simple vista se ve que la adora, pero que suerte tiene Mimi, a veces quisiera ser ella.

-Vamos Yolei no te desanimes, ya oíste a Mimi, pronto llegará el chico indicado para ti.

-Pero Kari yo lo quiero ahora, ahora es cuando lo necesito no cuando tenga noventa años, quiero tener con quien salir y no tener que estar en casa todo el día viendo películas y engordando por comer tantas palomitas y helado, ¡Quiero un romance de verdad! No uno ficticio. Dime Kari ¿No hay veces en las que te sientes sola? ¿No sientes que necesitas a alguien a tu lado?

Hikari guardó silencio, de alguna forma las palabras de Miyako le habían llegado.

-¿Pero a quien le pregunto? – Se quejó Miyako antes de que Kari le respondiera algo. – Tú tienes a Takeru, él volverá pronto, soy yo la que no tiene esperanzas.

-Pero ¿De qué hablas Miyako? T.K y yo sólo somos amigos.

-¿Enserio nunca has sentido nada más por él?

Hikari negó con la cabeza y Miyako la observó fijamente por unos segundos para después suspirar resignada, tal vez para ella era algo muy obvio pero al parecer para Hikari no y lo mejor era dejar las cosas hasta ahí si es que no quería otro regaño de Sora quien de seguro la reprendería por imprudente si abría su boca.

-Bueno como sea, creo que tienes razón y estoy exagerando, todo es culpa de estos días lluviosos que me deprimen y me ponen sensible, así que será mejor que me vaya también.

-¿No quieres llevarte mi paraguas? Yo vivo más cercas que tú.

-No claro que no Hikari, tú lo ocupas más que yo, no quisiera que enfermaras, recuerda que tú eres mucho más delicada y te dan unas fiebres terribles.

-No pasa nada, tómalo, es sólo lluvia, estaré bien.

-No, no puedo, créeme estoy bien, además tomé este periódico que me ayudará a cubrirme.

-Bueno si insistes.

-Créeme Kari, estaré bien pero de todas maneras gracias. Bueno nos vemos.

Miyako se despidió y colocándose el periódico sobre la cabeza, cruzó la calle para dirigirse a su casa. Hikari la observó marcharse por unos segundos hasta que desapareció de su vista y ella decidió tomar su camino; sacó de su bolsa un paraguas transparente y lo abrió para dirigirse a su casa.

Durante todo el trayecto a su casa Hikari no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Miyako y es que su amiga en cierta forma había dado en el clavo "¿No hay veces en las que te sientes sola? ¿No sientes que necesitas a alguien a tu lado?" le había preguntado Miyako y la verdad era que sí, muchas veces se sentía sola en especial desde que se había ido Takeru, pero era normal ¿Qué no? Su mejor amigo con el que solía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo se había ido a otro país, así que era normal sentirse un poco sola ¿Qué no? Y es que aunque tenía a sus amigas a las cuales quería mucho cada una de ellas tenía su propia vida. Sora estaba casada con Taichi desde hace un año y desde entonces casi no tenía tiempo y ella la comprendía pues ahora la pelirroja no sólo tenía la responsabilidad de su trabajo como diseñadora de Kimonos tradicionales sino que también tenía una casa y un esposo que atender así que era normal que ella no tuviera tiempo. Y Mimi, bueno ella estaba tan enamorada que su mundo sólo giraba alrededor de Yamato y nadie más, todo su tiempo lo pasaba al lado de él y la verdad era que tampoco la culpaba, cuando una está tan enamorada como Mimi de Yamato es normal querer pasar todo tu tiempo al lado de esa persona. Y por último estaba Miyako que aunque no tuviera pareja como las dos anteriores la verdad era que Miyako tampoco tenía tiempo de sobra, la pelimorada cuando no estaba metida en la Universidad haciendo sólo Dios sabe cuántos trabajos, estaba en la tienda de sus papás trabajando para ganarse su mesada. Así que sí, había veces que se sentía sola y últimamente esas veces se habían hecho cada vez más frecuentes.

Llegó a su casa anunciando que había llegado, pero no obtuvo respuesta más que de su gordo y viejo gato que se restregó en sus piernas.

-Hola Miko.

Lo saludó acariciándolo para después dejar el paraguas y sus zapatos en la entrada. Entró a su sala y la encontró vacía al igual que toda su casa, había olvidado que su mamá había ido con su abuela y su papá aún no salía del trabajo y su hermano, bueno hacía un año que él ya no vivía ahí así que estaba sola en casa.

-Al parecer esta vez estamos solos Miko ¿Quieres comer algo?

El gato maulló a modo de respuesta y ella y el pequeño animal se dirigieron de inmediato a la cocina donde Hikari sacó una lata con la comida de Miko y para ella el frasco de mantequilla de maní. Sirvió al gato su comida y lo acarició nuevamente para después ella dirigirse al frasco de mantequilla de maní y tomar con una cuchara una porción que llevó a su boca y mantuvo allí mientras miraba a su gato comer, el ver a Miko siempre le recordaba a su amigo T.K y es que era gracias a él que Miko había regresado a su lado.

Era la mañana de un día primavera y Hikari se encontraba sentada en uno de los columpios de un parque llorando silenciosamente mientras se mecía suavemente.

-Kari ¿Por qué lloras?

Le preguntó la vocecilla de su amigo T.K y ella alzo su rostro triste para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada del pequeño niño rubio que realmente se miraba angustiado.

-Perdí a mi gato Miko.

Respondió la pequeña limpiando las lágrimas silenciosas que resbalaban por sus suaves y rosadas mejillas.

-¿Y cómo lo perdiste?

-Lo llevamos al veterinario y escapó y estoy segura que él no sabe como regresar a casa, nunca antes lo habíamos llevado ahí.

-¿Y ya lo buscaste?

-Sí mi hermano me ayudó a buscarlo por los alrededores pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar otra vez por las mejillas de la pequeña y Takeru sintió pena por su amiga, quería ayudarla pero no sabía qué hacer y tampoco quería ver a Kari llorando, ella era su amiga y le gustaba verla feliz.

-Podemos buscar de nuevo, tal vez esta vez sí aparezc**a**.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, ven vamos.

Takeru tomó la mano de Hikari y juntos emprendieron la búsqueda del pequeño gato pero este no apareció por ningún lado.

-No está por ningún lado.

Lamentó tristemente la pequeña y Takeru también se entristeció el realmente había creído que encontrarían al gato de Kari, miró a su alrededor en su búsqueda pero no lo vio por ninguna parte sólo vio a un joven entregando volantes y a… esperen ¡Eso era!... Takeru regresó la mirada a su amiga pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa que desconcertó un poco a Kari quien no entendía porque su amigo estaba tan feliz cuando no habían logrado encontrar a Miko por ninguna parte.

-Ya sé que podemos hacer.

Le dijo el rubio con su gran sonrisa y juntos fueron corriendo a casa de Kari.

-¿Estás seguro que esto funcionará?

Preguntó Hikari dejando sobre la mesa uno de los tantos crayones esparcidos por todo lo largo del mueble de madera que se encontraba cubierto por varias hojas esparcidas por todas partes. Los dos chicos se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina de la casa de Hikari haciendo carteles que según Takeru pegarían por toda la ciudad para poder encontrar al gato de Kari.

-Claro cuando la gente vea este cartel sabrán que es tu gato y te lo traerán a casa.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que sí, ya verás que funcionará, sólo hay que tener un poquito de fe. Mira ¿qué te parece?

Takeru enseñó su cartel a Hikari donde había dibujado él mismo al gato de su amiga pero la verdad era que sólo él sabía que se trataba de Miko pues su dibujo parecía más de un oso que de un gato.

-Pues no se parece mucho.

Se quejó Hikari no muy convencida de sus palabras, no quería lastimar los sentimientos de su amigo que muy amablemente se había ofrecido a ayudarla pero la verdad es que ese dibujo no se parecía en nada a su gato.

-¿Tú crees? Yo creo que sí, hasta tiene las mismas manchas ¿lo ves?

Takeru señaló una de las tantas manchas del supuesto gato que había dibujado y aunque Hikari no estaba convencida del parecido no tenía el corazón para matarle la ilusión a su amigo así que le dio la razón y lo dejó continuar con su trabajo de dibujante. Así se les fue toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde haciendo carteles para encontrar a Miko y una vez que los terminaron los pegaron por los alrededores para después irse a casa de Kari a esperar.

Cómo era de esperarse no obtuvieron una respuesta inmediata pero aún así el pequeño rubio no perdía la esperanza de que su plan diera resultado y cada día iba a casa de Hikari a esperar con ella que alguien llegara con Miko. Así pasaron dos semanas, hasta que un día en que Hikari sentía perder todas las esperanzas la puerta sonó.

-Creo que ya no encontraré a Miko.

Se lamentó la pequeña mientras que ella y Takeru miraban la televisión en la sala de su casa.

-No digas eso Kari, ya verás que alguien lo traerá tarde o temprano.

-Pero T.K ya han pasado dos semanas y…

Kari no pudo continuar ya que alguien tocó el timbre interrumpiéndola y ella se tuvo que parar para ir abrir la puerta, T.K la acompañó y cuando la menor abrió se encontró con una joven de secundaria de cabellos negros y rostro amable que para su sorpresa traía a Miko en sus brazos.

-¿Este gato es tuyo?

Preguntó la chica de lentes a la par que les enseñaba el gato a los dos pequeños.

-¡Miko!

Gritó Kari llena de alegría y felicidad a la par que tomaba al pequeño animal entre sus manos.

-Ha estado vagando por mi escuela desde hace unos días y pensaba llevármelo a casa pero vi este cartel y supuse que tenía dueño.

La joven estudiante sacó de su mochila un papel y se lo entregó a Hikari quien sorprendida miró uno de los carteles que había hecho T.K, no podía creer que alguien hubiera logrado encontrar un parecido entre el dibujo de T.K y su gato pero le alegraba que así hubiera sido sino en esos momentos no hubiera tenido a Miko consigo.

-Muchas gracias por traerlo, he estado semanas buscándolo y estaba muy preocupada por él.

-No fue nada, me alegra que ya esté en casa, cuídalo mucho y créeme lo de los carteles fue una gran idea, sino fuera por ellos nunca hubiera sabido que era tuyo, bueno tengo que irme, adiós.

Hikari y Takeru se despidieron de la chica y cerraron la puerta para después consentir al gato que se vio feliz de estar de vuelta en casa.

-Vez te dije que tarde o temprano lo traerían.

Dijo T.K a la par que acariciaba al consentido minino que no dejaba de restregarse en su dueña contento de haber regresado a su hogar.

-Tenías razón.

Respondió Hikari dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo quien también se la correspondió, ese día Kari había descubierto porque Takeru era el poseedor del emblema de la esperanza, porque él nunca perdía la fe, por más difícil que estuviera la situación su amigo T.K siempre veía la luz al final del túnel.

Hikari rió suavemente, lo más gracioso de todo era que la chica había asegurado que el parecido entre el gato y el dibujo era asombroso, sólo a esa chica y a Takeru se les figuraba que el dibujo tenía algún parecido con su gato, pero que importaba si era gracias a eso que tenía a Miko a su lado.

Hikari sacó la cuchara de su boca y guió su mirada a su gato que había terminado de comer y que ahora se disponía a irse. Kari miró el plato y se asombró de verlo vacío al parecer nuevamente se había perdido tanto en uno de sus recuerdos que no se había dado cuenta del tiempo; últimamente le pasaba eso, se quedaba tan perdida en sus recuerdos de la infancia al lado de su amigo T.K que no se daba cuenta que duraba más de la cuenta rememorando viejas aventuras al lado de su mejor amigo.

Kari tomó el frasco de mantequilla de maní y lo guardó en el refrigerador para después irse directo a su cuarto, tal vez lo mejor era irse a dormir, aunque no estaba segura de poder lograrlo, pues estaba segura de que pasaría la noche entera recordando las aventuras que vivió al lado de su rubio amigo pues al parecer recordarlo era su manera de demostrar que estaba feliz por su regreso, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que estaba más que feliz de que su amigo regresara pronto.

Caminaban juntos hacia la casa de Hikari, ambos seguían siendo unos niños, no pasaban de los nueve años pero desde que había pasado lo del gato perdido de Hikari los dos se habían vuelto inseparables, pasaban juntos prácticamente todo su tiempo libre y siempre regresaban juntos a casa; lo cual había empezado a formar rumores por parte de sus compañeros de escuela.

-Hoy un chico llamado Davis amenazó con golpearme.

Comentó T.K a su amiga que lo miró con ojos de asombro, no se podía imaginar que alguien quisiera golpear a su amigo T.K, él era un niño muy tranquilo y nunca molestaba a nadie lo cual era otro de los rasgos que a ella le gustaban de él, así que no podía imaginar a alguien que quisiera buscarle pleito.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Está enojado porque siempre te acompaño a casa, creo que le gustas.

-¿Quién dijiste que era?

-Se llama Davis Motomiya, va en el 3-C

-No lo recuerdo.

-Es el que siempre está apoyando a Taichi en sus partidos, siempre grita mucho.

Hikari hizo un poco de memoria y recordó a un niño moreno de cabellos puntiagudos que siempre estaba alabando a su hermano, y entonces una mueca de desagrado se formó en la cara de la niña, ya lo recordaba, ese niño tenía la misma personalidad de su hermano, odiosa.

-Creo que ya sé quién es.

Comentó la pequeña sin borrar su cara de disgusto de su rostro lo cual le causo gracia a su amigo T.K. quien rió divertido.

-Parece que no te ha agradado la idea.

-Para nada, él es igual de odioso que mi hermano, pero dime, ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Por qué crees que le gusto?

-Me dijo que ya no te acompañara a casa y que te dejara de de molestar sino me golpearía.

-Pero tú no me molestas, eres mi amigo.

Takeru sonrió ampliamente por la respuesta de su amiga.

-Lo sé, por eso le dije que seguiría acompañándote a casa aunque no le guste porque eres mi amiga.

-¿Y no quiso golpearte?

-Sí pero se detuvo cuando uno de sus amigos le dijo quien era mi hermano.

Kari suspiró aliviada al oír que su amigo no había recibido ningún daño por su culpa, pero a pesar de que se sentía aliviada por eso, se sentía también molesta con ese tal Davis que amenazó a su amigo T.K.

-Me alegra que no te haya golpeado, hablaré con él para que te deje en paz.

-No creo que sea necesario, Taichi lo vio molestándome y lo regañó.

-Al parecer mi hermano a veces es útil, pero ¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubieran intentado golpearte?

-Supongo que iba a tener que pelear con él.

-Pero no era él solo, también estaban sus amigos, de seguro se iban a entrometer.

- No importa.

-Pero…

-Hikari eres mi mejor amiga y nadie haría que renuncie a tu amistad ni siquiera unos abusivos como ellos.

Aunque Hikari sólo pudo esbozar una suave sonrisa en sus labios, en el fondo ella se sentía realmente conmovida y feliz de tener un amigo como T.K.

-Tú también eres mi mejor amigo T.K.

Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa y ambos rieron felices al viento a la par que el sonido de sus risas infantiles se perdían poco a poco en el transcurso del tiempo.

Hikari abrió los ojos, al parecer se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta, miró hacia la ventana y vio que ya era de día, tomó el celular que se encontraba sobre el buró al lado de su cama y miró la fecha: jueves 4 de julio. Hikari sonrió al ver que ya era jueves, un día, sólo faltaba un día para que su amigo estuviera de regreso y las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Ella y T.K serían de nuevo los amigos inseparables de siempre y ella ya no volvería a sentir esa sensación de soledad porque si de algo estaba segura era de que con T.K de regreso en Japón las cosas iban a mejorar un cien por ciento incluyendo su estado de ánimo.

Hikari se levantó de la cama y con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a su tocador en donde pudo ver en su rostro aquella sonrisa y aquel brillo en sus ojos que no había visto en ella desde que T.K se había marchado a Francia. ¿Qué tan importante era para ella T.K que la sólo idea de que estaba a un día de verlo de nuevo le cambiaba el semblante y el estado de ánimo?

-Es porque es mi mejor amigo.

Se respondió a si misma aquella pregunta y al instante siguiente la olvidó por completo y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y así continuar con su día. Aquel día transcurrió para Kari justo como habían transcurrido los últimos días para ella; tranquilos pero llenos de recuerdos de lo que fue su infancia con Takeru. Algunos fueron buenos recuerdos otros no tantos y algunos más fueron tristes pero en todos y cada uno de ellos estaba la imagen de su entrañable amigo T.K y es que al parecer aquella era su forma de estar feliz por el regreso de su amigo; ella no brincaba de la alegría como lo hubiera hecho Miyako en su lugar, tampoco lloraba de la felicidad como seguramente lo hubiera hecho Mimi, es más, ni siquiera tenía una sonrisa imborrable en los labios como probablemente Sora hubiera tenido si se encontrara en la mismas circunstancias que ella, no, ella no hacía nada de eso, ella actuaba normal ante la noticia del regreso de su mejor amigo pero lo que sí hacía era recordarlo a cada instante, entre más se acercaba el día de su regreso más lo recordaba. Recordaba al niño llorón que solía ser, al tierno, al divertido, al tranquilo, al imprudente, al gracioso, al amante de los dulces, al que se enloquecía por una barra de chocolate, al chico maduro que se volvió con el tiempo, al que encontró su fascinación en los libros, al que más de una vez fue su consolador y al que siempre tenía una sonrisa dulce guardada para ella. Cada una de las facetas de Takeru ella las recordaba a la perfección y en cada una de ellas, ella terminaba diciendo con una sonrisa en sus labios: "Ese es mi amigo T.K"

Así llegó el viernes y el tan esperado regreso de Takeru, no todos habían podido ir a recibirlo pero si se encontraban los más cercanos a T.K: Su hermano Yamato y Mimi, Taichi y Sora y por último Hikari y Miyako todos esperando a que el vuelo de su amigo llegara.

Hikari y Miyako esperaban sentadas en unas sillas frente a la enorme pantalla que anunciaba los vuelos mientras que las otras dos parejas se encontraban cada cual por su lado. Taichi y Sora estaban comprando algo en la cafetería del aeropuerto puesto que Taichi se moría de hambre y extrañamente Sora también. Yamato y Mimi estaban en la tienda de recuerdos pues la chica insistía en que no podían recibir a Takeru con las manos vacías.

Hikari miró nuevamente la enorme pantalla que anunciaba la llegada de los vuelos, el de Takeru tenía diez minutos de retraso y eso no hacía más que angustiarla, pues últimamente el clima no había sido el mejor y temía que cancelaran la llegada de su amigo.

-No puedo creer que T.K por fin regrese, siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde que se fue.

Comentó Miyako de repente, de seguro la había visto preocupada e intentaba distraerla con un poco de plática.

-Sí yo también estoy feliz por su regreso.

Respondió Hikari con una leve sonrisa dirigida a su amiga, ella no podía desbordar felicidad como su amiga, ella era más reservada con sus emociones pero eso no significaba que no estuviera desbordando felicidad por dentro porque lo estaba. Habían pasado ya nueve meses desde que Takeru se había ido a Francia junto a su madre para cuidar a su abuela enferma que al parecer ya se encontraba mejor y que permitía el regreso del joven a su país natal y eso la tenía brincando de felicidad por dentro, pues por fin tendría a su mejor amigo de regreso.

Una suave y tímida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hikari. La idea de tener a T.K de nuevo en Japón la emocionaba muchísimo y la ponía muy pero muy feliz.

El vuelo de T.K llegó y Miyako se encargó de ir a avisarles a los demás mientras Hikari se acercó al lugar donde llegaban los pasajeros. Poco a poco personas comenzaron a aparecer por aquella entrada, algunas solas y otras acompañadas, algunos felices de ver a sus familiares y otros cansados por el viaje, algunos jóvenes y otros no tanto, algunas eran mujeres y otros eran hombres pero ninguno de ellos era Takeru, lo que hizo que la ansiedad en Hikari creciera. Miyako y los demás chicos llegaron hasta donde estaba Hikari y al igual que ella aguardaron expectantes la llegada de Takeru hasta que una inconfundible cabellera rubia se hizo presente entre aquella multitud.

-¡ES T.K!

Gritó emocionada Mimi y Hikari miró con anhelo a aquel joven rubio que nunca había dejado de ser su mejor amigo, su alma gemela y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se humedecieron por la emoción y su corazón palpitó rebosante de felicidad. ¡Ahí estaba T.K! su T.K por fin estaba de regreso y ella quedó paralizada en aquel momento en que lo vio entrar a aquel lugar. Quiso correr para abrazarlo pero sus pies no reaccionaron y ella se quedó ahí quieta sin ser capaz de hacer otra cosa más que sonreír levemente.

Takeru pareció escuchar el grito de Mimi pues en cuanto ella lo nombró el rubio volteó hacia su dirección y les dedicó una amplia sonrisa para después acercarse a ellos. A la primera que saludó fue a Mimi quien prácticamente saltó a sus brazos como a Hikari le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Después del efusivo abrazo de Mimi, Takeru saludó a su hermano mayor con uno de esos abrazos de hombres que apenas duran una fracción de segundo y que terminan con fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Después se dirigió a Taichi y a Sora, luego a Miyako y por último a ella.

Hikari miró como Takeru se paró frente a ella con esa gran sonrisa suya que tanto lo caracterizaba, con aquella mirada tan cálida y dulce que sólo él era capaz de poseer. Lo miró a los ojos y quiso hacer tantas cosas, quiso abrazarlo fuertemente y decirle que lo había extrañado, quiso hacer alguna broma sobre su regreso para hacerlo reír, quiso darle un beso tímido en la mejilla para demostrarle que lo había echado de menos, quiso brincar de emoción para que él viera lo feliz que estaba por su regreso, quiso hacer y decir tantas cosa pero no fue capaz de hacer ninguna, lo más que se permitió fue esbozar una amable sonrisa y decir:

-Me alegra que estés de regreso.

Takeru la miró con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, él la conocía, conocía perfectamente a Hikari y sabía que ella muy difícilmente demostraba sus sentimientos de forma abierta, a veces era muy reservada, pero vamos, le hubiera gustado un poco más de entusiasmo al recibirlo, después de todo ella era su mejor amiga; antes de separarse pasaban todo el día juntos y él se había ido por nueve meses, tenía que haberlo extrañado ¿Qué no? Porque él sí lo hizo, la extrañó cada segundo.

-¿Sólo eso? Ven y dame un abrazo.

Takeru la abrazó y ella no opuso resistencia después de todo eso era lo que ella había querido hacer desde que lo vio llegar.

-Te extrañé muchísimo.

Dijo T.K apretándola fuertemente y levantándola del suelo hasta hacerla reír, adoraba escuchar esa risa traviesa e infantil que sólo ella poseía.

-Yo también te he extrañado mucho.

Contestó Hikari entre risas y correspondiendo al fuerte abrazo de su amigo que la hacía sentir tan bien, no se sentía ajena en sus brazos, era más bien como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ellos.

Después de ese divertido abrazo y ese encuentro de risas que siempre solían entonar juntos Takeru bajó a Hikari y la miró por un segundo y ella lo miró a él, sí la magia entre los dos no se había extinguido y había vuelto en aquel rencuentro, aquel lazo que los unía y que temían se hubiera roto o debilitado con la distancia seguía igual de fuerte y los seguía uniendo a los dos en aquella que Hikari creía era una gran amistad y que Takeru no sabía cómo describir.

Recogieron las maletas de Takeru y los demás se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida rápida para poder comer algo y darle una digna bienvenida a Takeru.

Durante el desayuno, pues aún era temprano, el vuelo de Takeru había llegado a las ocho pasadas y apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, los chicos después de explicarle la ausencia de Izzy y el superior Joe se dedicaron a interrogar al rubio sobre su estadía en Francia y él alegremente contestaba siempre agregando divertidas anécdotas a sus respuestas.

-Oie Takeru, Yamato nos dijo que tenías una noticia muy importante que darnos ¿de qué se trata?

Preguntó Miyako bastante ansiosa, se había estado conteniendo esa pregunta desde que lo vio llegar. El rubio volteó a ver a su hermano mayor como si le consultara si era prudente o no decir aquella noticia en ese momento.

-Será mejor que se los digas de una vez, se van a enterar pronto de cualquier manera.

Respondió Yamato con calma pero sin despegar por ningún segundo la mirada de su hermano menor quien se sonrojó levemente, bajó su mirada al plato y comenzó a jugar con la comida.

-No es algo realmente importante.

Contestó Takeru con nerviosismo, quería restarle importancia al asunto pero sólo había logrado que la curiosidad creciera en sus amigos.

-¡Vamos Takeru dilo!

Lo animó Yolei no pudiendo contener sus ansias. T.K la miró y después dedicó una mirada fugaz a Hikari preguntándose ¿Cómo tomaría ella aquella noticia?

-¿No quieren ordenar primero el postre? Las noticias siempre son mejores si son acompañadas por un postre en especial si se trata de chocolate. ¿No les he dicho que amo el chocolate? Porque en realidad lo amo y…

Takeru comenzó a divagar tratando de evitar el tener que decir aquella noticia, pero con eso sólo logró terminar con la poca paciencia de su hermano mayor que terminó diciendo la noticia en su lugar de un solo golpe y sin rodeos, fue directo como siempre solía serlo.

-Takeru se va a casar.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, Takeru dejó de divagar en cuanto escuchó la voz de su hermano diciendo aquellas palabras e interrumpiéndolo en su divagación. Sintió seis pares de ojos sobre pero sólo le temía a un par de ellos, a unos castaños que se encontraban a su lado viéndolo con un matiz de incredulidad pintada en ellos, eran los ojos de Hikari que no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado y buscaban en él una respuesta.

**Notas de la autora: Espero que este comienzo haya sido de su agrado y les aviso que la actualización tardará de 1-2 semanas, no estoy muy segura aún :S pero trataré que sea cada sábado. Por cierto como dato curioso les digo que me gustan muchos los reviews ;) digo no más para que lo tomen en cuenta jajaja me harían muy feliz si dejan review jejje, bueno me despido, saludos y nos leemos pronto :D**

**Mimato196**


	2. Confusón

14 de mayo del 2013

**Hola gente bonita que lee este fic, primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza en la actualización de este fic pero con eso de que ahora pertenezco a la vida laboral pues calculé mal mis tiempos :S paero aquí les traigo la continuación, sólo con dos días de retraso ¿o eran 3? no sé pero aquí lo tienen casi recién salido del horno, espero que les guste y disfruten su lectura :)**

**Aclaración: Como ya sabemos todos los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen :( que triste pero esa es la cruel realidad. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

_**Mi Amigo T.K**_

_**Cap. 2Confusión.**_

Takeru sintió como todos clavaban sus miradas sorprendidas sobre él; alzó su vista y uno a uno los fue viendo. Yamato, su hermano, a diferencia de los demás no estaba sorprendido pero si lo miraba como si esperará a que continuase. Mimi tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y sus labios habían formado un inaudible "¡oh!" Taichi hasta había dejado caer los palillos con los que comía al igual que su comida mientras que su cara mostraba total asombro e incredulidad. Sora estaba pasmada, sus delicadas cejas alzadas y sus ojos enormemente abiertos delataban su gran asombro. Miyako era la más graciosa, sus lentes habían caído hasta el borde de su nariz donde se sostuvieron y sus ojos casi salían de su cara mientras que su mandíbula había caído casi hasta el piso y así hubiera sido si no fuese físicamente imposible.

Por último miró a la que más temía, a Hikari. Y no era que temiera a que se enojara o algo por el estilo, no, su temor no era ese, su temor era más profundo, su verdadero temor se encontraba escondido muy en el fondo de su corazón temeroso de salir por miedo a evidenciar lo que él realmente sentía por ella, su temor era en sí muy difícil de explicar pues le temía a varias cosas, entre ellas la indiferencia a la noticia, algo dentro de él se aterraba ante la idea de que a ella no le afectara ni un poco el hecho de que él se iba a casar y le confirmara así lo que él ya sabía y eso era que para Hikari él no era más que un amigo, es más, temía a que ella se alegrara con la noticia ¿Es que acaso quería hacerla sufrir? No, claro que no, pero muy, muy en el fondo de él, Takeru quería despertar en ella los celos aunque claro está que esta parte oscura de él que reclamaba por la atención de Hikari, él nunca la había aceptado, la negaba y la negaría por siempre convenciéndose a sí mismo que a lo que él temía era a que Hikari se molestara por no haberle dicho antes sobre su compromiso.

Miró a Hikari, ella lo observaba fijamente al igual que los demás, su rostro estaba pintado por la confusión y el desconcierto, pero había algo más en él ¿Acaso era dolor?

-¿Es… eso cierto?

Preguntó Hikari con una voz muy suave como si aquella pregunta apenas y hubiera sido capaz de salir de sus labios.

-Sí lo es, me casaré dentro de dos meses.

Respondió T.K serio pero algo apenado a la vez, por ni un segundo había apartado su vista de Hikari y era como si por un momento sólo existieran los dos. Se miraron mutuamente en silencio, por un instante que pareció una eternidad en donde Takeru con una mirada quiso dar más de mil y un explicaciones y Hikari con una mirada dio más de mil y un reclamos y dudas llenas de incredulidad. Así permanecieron hasta que Taichi fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-¡Vaya! si que nos tomaste por sorpresa, esa no me la esperaba.

Comentó Taichi saliendo de su asombro y rompiendo con el pequeño mundo que se habían formado T.K y Kari quienes dejaron de verse. Takeru dirigió su mirada a Taichi y Hikari la bajó hacia su plato, se sentía confundida, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que no que no podía comprender ni mucho menos explicar, por una parte se sentía traicionada porque T.K no le había contado nada antes y por otra la idea de T.K casado con una chica a la que ella no conocía le producía un gran malestar pero además de eso había algo más, algo dentro de ella había sido apuñalado cuando escuchó la noticia de que Takeru se casaría y por más que se negara a reconocerlo ese algo había sido su corazón.

-¡NADIE SE LO ESPERABA! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO T.K! ¡TE VAS A CASAR!

Gritó Miyako bastante conmocionada aún como para darse cuenta de que sus comentarios lastimaban a Hikari. Takeru rió tímidamente ante los gritos de asombro de su amiga y discretamente observó a Hikari por el rabillo del ojo, ella no dejaba de ver su plato de comida como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo ¿Qué estaría pensando?

-Pero cuéntanos T.K, ¿Cómo se llama la afortunada? Y ¿Dónde la conociste?

Preguntó de nuevo Taichi quien era el que se miraba más entusiasmado con la noticia, pues ingenuamente desconocía los sentimientos de su hermana hacia Takeru, pero no había forma de culparlo por su ingenuidad cuando la misma Hikari ignoraba sus verdaderos sentimientos por el chico que había sido su mejor amigo desde su infancia.

Takeru desvió su mirada de Hikari y la dirigió a un sonriente Taichi que lo miraba divertido y hasta con cierta picardía.

-Su nombre es Catherine Deneuve y la conocí en Francia, su familia se lleva muy bien con mis abuelos y nos ayudaron mucho mientras mi abuela estuvo enferma aunque la forma en que nos conocimos por primera vez fue muy graciosa…

Takeru comenzó a relatar su anécdota de cómo había conocido a la que ahora era su prometida y todos lo escuchaban atentos, todos menos Hikari que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, estaba demasiado contrariada con sus emociones para ser capaz de prestar atención a las palabras de Takeru y es que no entendía, ¿Por qué no podía estar feliz por él? Era su mejor amigo y debía alegrarle su felicidad ¿Qué no? Debía compartir su dicha pero no podía, en cambio se sentía molesta y sin darse cuenta algo dentro de ella se había roto, lo sintió romperse pero no sabía que era, o mejor dicho no quería darse cuenta de que era lo que se había roto dentro de ella.

Alzó su vista y miró a Takeru que platicaba divertido su anécdota y le dolió ver que el sólo recuerdo de esa chica lo hiciera tan feliz, pero también le dio rabia y las dudas y las acusaciones empezaron a atacarla una tras otra: ¿Por qué Takeru no se lo había dicho antes? ¿Qué clase de amigo era que le ocultaba algo tan importante? Ella siempre le había contado todo y pensó que él también le contaba todo, que su amistad era especial, que ella era especial para él, era su mejor amiga y ahora le había demostrado que para él ella era igual que todos, pues le había ocultado y dado la noticia igual que al resto, esta vez ella no fue su cómplice para sorprender a los chicos, esta vez ella había sido tratada como a los otros y eso le dolió, pero además de eso había algo más que la molestaba, ella lo sabía pero era demasiado complicado de entender que ella prefería ignorarlo ya que no sólo la hacía sentir molesta sino también… ¿triste?

T.K terminó de contar su anécdota y Taichi hizo un comentario gracioso respecto a la anécdota de T.K que no sólo hizo reír al rubio sino a sus demás amigos también.

-Oie T.K… –Comenzó Sora no muy segura de lo que iba a decir– ¿Y no crees que van muy rápido? Tal vez deberían pensarlo un poco más. El matrimonio no es cualquier cosa.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sora –Intervino Mimi– deberían esperar un poco, después de todo no hay prisa y ustedes apenas tienen seis meses saliendo. Deberían conocerse mejor antes de dar el gran paso.

-La verdad es que no son las primeras que me dicen eso, pero Catherine y yo estamos más que convencidos de lo que haremos, creo que ella es la chica perfecta para mí.

Eso dolió y mucho, con aquel comentario Hikari sintió una terrible punzada en su pecho, quiso ignorarla, fingir que no había sentido nada pero le fue imposible, había sido demasiado dolorosa para pasarla desapercibida, pero aún así se mantuvo en negación, simulando que todo seguía igual que antes aunque la duda seguía ahí ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto?

Por su parte Sora y Mimi guardaron silencio y no se atrevieron a insistir con el tema de que iban muy a prisa T.K y su prometida, no querían incomodarlo con su insistencia y tampoco querían incomodar a Hikari ya que aunque no lo demostrara ambas sabían que aquella noticia no le había caído muy bien a la pequeña Yagami.

-Propongo un brindis –Dijo Taichi a la par que alzaba su vaso– Por Takeru que muy valientemente ha decidido echarse la soga al cuello.

Todos menos Hikari rieron por el comentario del mayor de los Yagami y aunque una parte de ella se había resistido a alzar su vaso para brindar, cuando todos lo hicieron no le quedó más opción que imitar el gesto de sus amigos y fingir una sonrisa para que nadie descubriera su malestar que hasta ella misma creía absurdo.

El desayuno no se prolongó mucho después de aquel brindis y al poco tiempo todos decidieron que ya era hora de marcharse. Los primero en despedirse fueron Taichi y Sora quienes se despidieron del menor de los rubios con felicitaciones por su compromiso y la promesa de verse pronto. Después Yamato y Mimi, ofrecieron llevar a T.K a casa pues se quedaría unos días con su hermano, pero T.K declinó la oferta pues ya tenía otros planes, pues pensaba pasar toda su tarde en compañía de su mejor amiga para así recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Entonces te veo más tarde enano. No te pierdes ¿verdad?

-Sólo me fui por nueve meses hermano, aún recuerdo donde vives.

Yamato sonrió por el reclamo de Takeru quien lo miró con un puchero en su rostro que lo hizo recordar al niño llorón de ocho años que siempre ponía esa cara cuando hacía berrinche.

-Yo sólo decía.

Respondió Yamato con una sonrisa torcida.

-Nos vemos T.K y felicidades por tu compromiso.

Lo felicitó Mimi dándole un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo para después colocarse al lado de su novio, entrelazar su mano con la de él de forma amorosa y marcharse junto a Yamato.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Es tardísimo! ¡Yo también me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde al trabajo!

Exclamó Yolei poniéndose de pie y de inmediato se dirigió corriendo a la puerta.

-¡Felicidades por tu compromiso T.K!

Gritó antes de salir corriendo y dirigirse a la puerta a toda prisa atropellando a todo el que se cruzara por su camino. Takeru rió al ver como su amiga había chocado con un señor en la entrada y que ahora se encontraba haciendo mil reverencias disculpándose por su torpeza.

-Yo también me voy. –Dijo Hikari poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas para irse. –Nos vemos después.

Agregó fríamente la chica al momento en que pasó al lado de Takeru, él quedó un tanto perplejo por la actitud de Hikari, ese comportamiento frío y distante no era común en ella y tampoco se lo esperaba.

-¡Kari, espera!

Gritó Takeru ya cuando ambos estaban afuera del establecimiento, pero ella lo ignoró por lo cual Takeru tuvo que tomarla del brazo para detenerla.

-Kari ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás molesta?

-No estoy molesta.

Respondió la castaña soltándose del agarre de su amigo para continuar con su camino a paso rápido pues lo único que quería era irse de ahí. T.K estaba confundido, no comprendía el comportamiento de Hikari pero no pensaba dejar las cosas así por lo que no le quedó de otra que seguirle el paso, pues era evidente que ella no se detendría.

-No mientas Kari, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estás molesta.

-No estoy molesta.

-Kari, soy T.K, claro que sé cuando estás molesta y ahorita estás molesta.

-No lo estoy.

-Sí lo estás, te conozco, soy tu mejor amigo.

-Si eres mi mejor amigo dime ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a casar?

T.K se detuvo en seco al ver como Kari lo hacía y lo miraba furiosa. Él sabía que tal vez ella se molestaría por no haberle dicho antes de su compromiso pero nunca pensó que tanto, nunca antes había visto a Kari tan molesta, por lo menos no con él.

-Quería que fuera sorpresa.

-Y vaya que lo fue.

Respondió molesta y sin despegar su vista de T.K que se sentía un poco incomodo con aquella situación.

-Bueno… sí, esa era la idea.

Contestó con pena y colocando una mano tras su nuca con nerviosismo, pues Hikari no dejaba de fusilarlo con su mirada.

-Seis meses Takeru.

Oh no! Kari había utilizado su nombre completo y no su apodo, eso sólo podía significar que ella no estaba molesta, estaba furiosa con él y lo peor para Takeru era que ella realmente tenía motivos para estarlo, ¡demonios! Nunca debió ocultarle su relación con Catherine.

-Seis meses y no pudiste decirme que conociste a alguien y que pensabas casarte con ella.

-Bueno, en realidad lo de la boda lo decidimos hace poco, cuando supimos que yo regresaría a Japón.

-¿Y cuando fue eso?

-Como hace un mes.

-Es increíble…

Murmuró molesta y se dispuso a irse, ya no quería ver a T.K ni mucho menos hablar con él, todo lo que decía sólo lograba molestarla más así que lo mejor era irse de ahí cuanto antes.

-¡Kari espera! –Gritó y corrió intentando detenerla pero ella lo ignoró por completo, por lo que a él no le quedó más que nuevamente tomarla del brazo para detenerla. –Kari espera, sé que debí decírtelo y créeme muchas veces intenté hacerlo pero no encontraba la forma de decírtelo.

-Dime Takeru ¿En qué momento perdiste la confianza en mí?

Takeru quedó helado ante las palabras de Hikari y la soltó de su agarre, ella lo miró unos segundos y al ver que él se había quedado sin palabras decidió marcharse dejando solo a un aturdido Takeru.

-¡Kari espera! No es…

T.K intentó detenerla al verla irse, pero ella no se detuvo y él no tuvo valor para seguirla, pues ¿Con que cara iba a verla si ella le acababa de demostrar que él había traicionado su confianza? Ellos nunca se habían tenido secretos, siempre se contaban todo y él había violado ese pacto escondiéndole una parte muy importante de su vida, haciéndola creer que no confiaba en ella y traicionando su amistad que nunca antes había tenido secretos.

Takeru vaciló unos momentos entre ir o no tras Kari pero cuando por fin había tomado la decisión de ir tras ella su celular sonó deteniendo su primer paso. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y recibió la llamada.

-¿Hola?

Takeru sonrió al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea, era su prometida.

-Yo también te echo de menos amor… Pues aquí todo está bien, los chicos se sorprendieron con la noticia pero estoy seguro que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

Dicho esto Takeru alzó su vista hacia la dirección a donde Hikari se había ido y por un segundo dudó de sus palabras pero después se tranquilizó así mismo pues estaba seguro que en cuanto hablara con Kari todo se solucionaría y él no tendría que dividirse entre su mejor amiga y su prometida, aunque la plática con Hikari tendría que esperar para otra ocasión, en ese momento tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Catherine, así que con teléfono en mano y escuchando todo lo que decía su prometida, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde se había ido Hikari.

Taichi conducía con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, pues aquel era el primer día libre que tenía en dos semanas ya que últimamente había tenido mucho trabajo y pasaba casi todo el día en la oficina, casi no tenía tiempo para estar en casa o con su amada Sora pero ese día sería diferente, ese día sería sólo para él y Sora, ambos habían planeado una tarde juntos en casa y nada podría arruinarles sus planes.

-¿Qué pasa linda? ¿No estás emocionada por nuestra tarde de películas?

Preguntó el moreno mirando de reojo a Sora mientras conducía. Desde que habían salido del restaurante Sora no había dicho ni una palabra, ni comentado nada acerca de su tarde de películas, lo cual era muy raro ya que ella había estado muy emocionada con la idea de pasar todo el día juntos.

-Claro que lo estoy –Respondió dedicándole una sonrisa– Es sólo que aún estoy sorprendida por la noticia de T.K.

-Te entiendo, esa sí que fue una sorpresa, a mí me dejó sin palabras por unos segundos y mira que eso no es fácil de lograr.

Sora rió ante el comentario de Taichi, en eso el moreno tenía razón, muy difícilmente él se quedaba sin palabras, él siempre tenía una opinión para todo y ese era uno de los tantos rasgos que Sora adoraba de su marido.

-Y no te culpo, yo también me quedé sin palabras, Mimi nos había dicho que tenía una noticia que darnos pero nunca pensé que fuese esa. Dime Taichi, ¿tú qué piensas? ¿No crees que es muy pronto para que se casen? Son muy jóvenes.

-Yo creo que no hay edad para el matrimonio, si ellos realmente creen que están listos no veo por qué no deberían de hacerlo.

-Pero es que no creo que se conozcan muy bien aún. Se conocieron hace apenas nueve meses, yo creo que deberían darse más tiempo de conocerse antes de casarse.

-Pues yo creo que nunca terminas de conocer a una persona, por ejemplo, yo sé que tú no sabes todo sobre mí y yo no sé todo sobre ti y te conozco de toda la vida.

-Claro que sé todo sobre ti.

Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios pues estaba segura que nadie conocía a Taichi tanto como ella.

-Pero ¿De qué hablas mujer? Yo soy todo un misterio.

Alegó Taichi con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios y volteando a ver a Sora por un segundo para dedicarle una mirada coqueta y después regresar su mirada al camino.

-Claro que no lo eres, eres prácticamente un libro abierto.

-Claro que no.

-Pues para mí sí.

- A ver, entonces dime ¿Cuál es mi comida favorita?

-Fácil los Hoso Maki Sushi, en especial el de salmón y odias el de pepino.

-Ok esa era fácil, ahora dime ¿Qué es a lo que más miedo le tengo?

-A las inyecciones, hospitales y todo lo que tenga que ver con medicina.

-Sí es horrible –Se quejó Taichi sintiendo un escalofrío en su cuerpo de sólo imaginarse las inyecciones y todos los instrumentos raros que usaban los doctores o como a él le gustaba llamarlos "Los mata sanos" –Creo que mi peor pesadilla sería que me pidieran donar sangre me desmayaría antes de que me picaran con la aguja.

-Espero nunca tener que ocupar una donación – Dijo Sora entre risas– porque creo que no contaría contigo.

-Lo siento amor pero yo saldría corriendo antes de que la enfermera se me acercase con la aguja, pero no te preocupes seguramente Mimi y Yamato estarán ahí ellos podrán donarte o Kari y Miyako, créeme donadores no te iban a faltar, yo me encargaría de obligarlos a todos.

-Bueno supongo que ese es un consuelo, pero ves, sí se todo sobre ti.

-Es que esas eran fáciles, déjame pensar en una buena.

Taichi guardó silencio y aunque su vista estaba fija en el camino y manejaba de forma automática, su mente se encontraba escarbando en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos para lograr recordar algo que Sora no supiese de él, aunque eso era difícil tomando en cuenta todos los años que llevaban de conocerse y de que él prácticamente le contaba todo a ella.

Por su parte Sora miraba divertida al Taichi, adoraba ver cuando su esposo ponía esa cara de concentración total que lo hacía ver tan sexy.

-¡Ya sé! –Exclamó provocando un pequeño sobresalto en Sora. Taichi volteó a verla fugazmente y sonrió orgulloso de haber encontrado algo que Sora no supiera de él – A que no sabías que cuando era niño le tenía terror a los balones de futbol, bueno prácticamente a cualquier balón pero en especial a los de futbol soccer.

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, no puede ser cierto, ¡estas mintiendo Taichi!

Alegó Sora muy sorprendida y es que aquella idea era totalmente inconcebible para ella. Taichi, su Taichi que era un amante apasionado del futbol Soccer ¿Le tenía miedo a los balones cuando era niño? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Tenía que ser una broma.

Taichi sonrió divertido al ver el asombro en el rostro de Sora, sabía que esa confesión la asombraría, si a él mismo algunas veces le resultaba difícil de creer que en algún momento le tuvo miedo a los balones, pero era verdad aunque aquello era un secreto que siempre había guardado para sí mismo, hasta ese día.

-Es verdad, sino me crees pregúntale a mis padres.

-Pero ¿Cómo…?

Sora seguía tan sorprendida de lo que acababa de oír que las ideas no se terminaban de acomodar en su mente. Taichi no parecía estar mintiendo, pero le resultaba difícil de creer que él de pequeño le tenía miedo a los balones cuando en la actualidad era todo un experto en el dominio del balón.

Taichi sintió la insistente mirada de Sora y rió divertido, le resultaba gracioso haber logrado dejar sin palabras a la pelirroja y la cara de incredulidad de ella era sublime como le hubiera gustado tomarle una fotografía.

-Aunque no lo creas es cierto. Cuando tenía cinco años le temía a los balones y es que cuando cumplí los cinco años mi papá me compró mi primer balón e intentó jugar conmigo en el parque, pero terminó estrellándome el balón en la cara haciéndome sangrar la nariz; recuerdo que fui corriendo con mamá y ella casi mata a papá cuando me vio sangrando y desde entonces cada vez que me acercaban un balón lloraba porque les tenía miedo. Y así fue hasta que cumplí los seis y decidí enfrentar mi miedo. Un día en la tarde tomé el balón con que mi papá me había roto las narices y me fui sin permiso al viejo campo abandonado que se encontraba cercas del parque, me paré frente a la portería y coloqué el balón en el suelo dispuesto a patearlo como veía que lo hacían en la tele, pero me daba miedo, una parte de mí creía que el balón se iba a molestar si lo pateaba y que se me iba a regresar rompiéndome de nuevo las narices pero ya no quería tenerle miedo por lo que me armé de valor, cerré mis ojos y lo patee con todas mis fuerzas sintiendo toda la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo, recuerdo que me cubrí con los brazos la cara después de patear el balón porque temía que me regresara el golpe en forma de venganza pero el golpe nunca llegó, el balón permaneció en el suelo y nunca regresó a atacarme, me descubrí el rostro y cuando vi el balón inmóvil en el suelo festejé por haber logrado mi primera victoria sobre él. Desde entonces me apasionó el futbol e iba a practicar todos los días al viejo campo. Claro que ese día mi mamá me regañó por haberme salido sin permiso pero no importó yo había vencido mi miedo y estaba orgulloso por eso.

-Wau, eso no lo sabía.

Respondió Sora anonadada y maravillada a la vez. No cabía duda que cada día admiraba y amaba más a Taichi. Era cierto que a veces parecía un cabeza hueca con tantas bromas, pero cuando hablaba en serio y con el corazón en la mano, justo como lo había hecho en ese momento, era… wau, simplemente maravilloso.

-Ves, te dije que no sabías todo sobre mí, y eso mismo le pasa a todas las parejas, nunca terminan de conocerse, así que no veo problema con el hecho de que T.K y su prometida se quieran casar tan pronto, ya se conocerán con el tiempo.

-Pero aún así creo que deberían conocerse mejor antes de casarse, el matrimonio no es cualquier cosa.

-Déjalos vivir el momento Sora, si se equivocan no pasa nada, después de todo de los errores se aprende.

-Pero ¿Y Hikari?

-¿Hikari? –Preguntó Taichi extrañado, que él supiera su hermana no tenía nada que ver en esa conversación, no entendía por qué Sora la mencionaba. – ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Sora se reprendió a sí misma al ver la cara de extrañeza en Taichi, por un segundo había olvidado que su esposo era un distraído que no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que Hikari tenía por T.K aunque la verdad era que Sora no podía culparlo, después de todo ni la misma Hikari se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Takeru, mucho menos Taichi.

-Nada, es sólo que siendo la mejor amiga de Takeru creo que tal vez se sienta algo celosa de la prometida de T.K, digo después de todo ya no podrán pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

-Para nada Sora, no creo que Hikari sea de esas amigas celosas, es más si conozco a mi hermana como creo que la conozco, estoy seguro que está encantada con la noticia, así que no te preocupes por ella.

-Sí creo que tienes razón.

Respondió Sora no muy convencida, pero decidida a no volver a insistir con el tema, pues no quería despertar la curiosidad en Taichi en un tema que a ella no le concernía así que decidió cambiar de tema y ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre sus planes para esa tarde.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al conjunto de departamentos donde vivían. Estacionaron el auto en el subterráneo y se dirigieron al elevador donde las risas seguidas por los besos comenzaron a subir un poco de tono.

-Creo que ya sé que haremos mientras esperamos a que llegue la pizza.

Comentó Taichi en un instante en que se apartó de los labios de Sora para tomar un poco de aire. Ambos ya habían bajado del elevador y se encontraban frente a la puerta de su departamento.

-Creo que yo también sé que es lo que haremos.

Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa seductora e insinuante para después volver a besar los labios de Taichi que comenzaron a devorarla como los de ella a él y así hubieran seguido si no fuese porque el celular de Taichi comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Taichi dio un par de maldiciones y con pesar se apartó de Sora para responder la llamada.

Sora miró a Taichi que se alejaba de ella para contestar, aún sentía sus labios hinchados por los besos y su corazón palpitante de la emoción que no podía esperar por entrar a su departamento y continuar lo que ella y Taichi ya habían comenzado.

-Sora, cariño, me tengo que ir. Surgió una emergencia en el trabajo y me necesitan.

-¿Y la comida?

-Comeré algo en el camino pero guárdame pizza.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, trataré de llegar lo antes posible.

Taichi la besó en la frente de forma cariñosa para despedirse y a ella no le quedó más de otra que aceptar, al parecer los besos y la emoción tendrían que esperar para después.

-Sí, no hay problema, cuídate.

-Esa es mi chica, por eso Te Amo.

Taichi sonrió y depositó un nuevo beso ahora en los labios de Sora para después irse corriendo al ascensor donde se despidió de ella una vez más, esta vez con la mano antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran.

Sora miró como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban llevándose a Taichi de su lado. Decepcionada buscó en su bolso las llaves de su apartamento y entró a su casa resignada, al parecer pasaría el día sola en casa.

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo de su sala con la espalada recargada en el sillón y sus manos vacilantes sobre las cuerdas de su guitarra tratando de encontrar el sonido correcto para su nueva melodía. Dio un acorde, pero aquel no era el sonido que buscaba, dio uno más y tampoco ese era, dio otro y estuvo a punto de convencerse con esa nota, pero no, tampoco era esa, algo le faltaba para que fuera la indicada. No cabía duda que las notas eran como las mujeres, no cualquiera era la correcta y tenía que ser escogida con cuidado para crear la melodía perfecta, así de igual manera la mujer correcta debía ser escogida con cuidado pues no cualquier chica hacia que su corazón pudiera palpitar al mismo son del amor, sólo con la indicada su corazón podía interpretar esa melodía llamada amor. Afortunadamente, él ya había encontrado a la chica indicada y aunque al principio se negaba a aceptar que lo que sentía por ella era amor y que por algún tiempo se interesó en otras chicas, al final no tuvo más opción que reconocer lo que ya era demasiado obvio y eso era que se había enamorado de una de sus amigas de la infancia. En cada reencuentro con ella en cada reunión de los elegidos, su corazón palpitaba emocionado ante la idea de volverla a ver y cuando por fin se decidió a acercarse a ella para conocerla un poco más fue su perdición; la primera vez que salieron solos fue el mejor día de su vida y cuando se convenció de que ella era la indicada y la única que haría latir su corazón al son del amor.

Yamato dio el último acorde y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, esa era la nota que había estado buscando, la anotó en el cuaderno que estaba a su lado y estaba a punto de ponerse a buscar su siguiente nota cuando se percató de que había mucho silencio y eso no era normal, no cuando Mimi estaba con él, ella siempre estaba hablando o preguntándole cosas sobre las canciones que componía ¿Acaso se había quedado dormida?

Alzó su vista al sillón donde él estaba recargado y miró a Mimi, ella no estaba dormida como él creía sino que estaba recostada bocabajo a todo lo largo del sillón, abrazada a un cojín y con su vista perdida en un punto fijo.

-¿Pasa algo?

Le preguntó Yamato de forma cariñosa y ella salió de sus pensamientos, fijó sus ojos en los profundos azules de él y una sonrisa amorosa se formó en los labios de ella.

-No es nada.

-Estás muy callada y eso no es muy normal en ti, ¿estás preocupada por algo?

-Bueno, en realidad pensaba en la próxima boda de T.K ¿Crees que esté listo para casarse?

Yamato sonrió y despegó su mirada de ella para enfocarse de nuevo en su guitarra.

-No lo sé, intenté hablar con él pero está convencido de lo que hace, así que supongo que sí está listo.

El rubio dio un nuevo acorde regresando a la búsqueda de su siguiente nota, ahora que sabía que lo que tenía a Mimi tan callada no era nada de qué preocuparse él podía regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.

Mimi lo miró fijamente en silencio por unos segundos, en realidad el compromiso de T.K no era en lo único en lo que había estado pensando, también había estado pensando en ellos y su relación pero no sabía cómo decírselo, no sabía como Yamato tomaría ese tema, pues nunca antes habían hablado de ello, pero tal vez ya había llegado la hora de abordar ese tema.

-¿Y tú? –Preguntó Mimi algo temerosa de la reacción de Yamato–

-¿Yo qué? –Preguntó él sin despegar su vista de su guitarra y sin dejar de dar acordes buscando su siguiente nota–

- ¿Tú estás listo para casarte?

Un sonido disonante se escuchó en toda la habitación y Yamato sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, el sólo escuchar la palabra matrimonio le aterraba y no era que no amara a Mimi, era sólo que no se sentía listo para ese gran paso, eran demasiadas responsabilidades además siempre después del matrimonio venían los hijos y él no estaba listo para eso, pero ¿Cómo le diría eso a Mimi? Ella se molestaría si le decía que no se quería casar aún.

Mimi miró fijamente a Yamato, el sonido desentonante que había hecho con su guitarra al escuchar su pregunta no podía ser bueno, casi había reventado de un solo acorde las cuerdas, además se había puesto tenso y al parecer también se había quedado paralizado pues hasta el momento no se había dignado a voltear a verla.

-¿Estás bien?

Preguntó la castaña al ver como su novio se tensó aún más cuando ella se sentó y se agachó para verlo. Yamato por su parte sentía que sudaba frío, ¿Qué se suponía que debía responderle? ¿Una mentira piadosa? ¡No! Eso sólo la haría ilusionarse y ponerse a soñar despierta con la boda ¿Entonces le decía la verdad? No, esa tampoco era buena idea, Mimi se molestaría tanto que hasta era capaz de terminar con él en ese momento y él no quería perderla, pero entonces ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Una evasiva! ¡Sí eso era! Necesitaba desviarle el tema a Mimi y distraerla con otra cosa para que ella no siguiera insistiendo, pero ¿Con qué iba a distraerla?

En ese justo momento en que Yamato buscaba la forma de escapar de la pregunta de Mimi, el timbre de la puerta sonó y Yamato saltó de inmediato de su lugar directo a su salvación.

-Yo abriré.

Yamato se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la puerta, pasando por alto la mirada acusadora de su novia que cruzó los brazos molesta al ver que él huía de ella, esta vez se le había escapado pero a la próxima no lo haría.

-¡T.K! –Exclamó el mayor de los rubios de forma exagerada para que Mimi lo escuchara – ¡Qué bueno que llegas, tus cosas aún están en la cajuela del carro! ¡Vamos por ellas!

Yamato salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sintiéndose a salvo en cuanto estuvo totalmente afuera, lejos de Mimi. Takeru miró extrañado a su hermano, sin comprender que le pasaba ni por que actuaba de esa forma tan exagerada y ¿nerviosa?

-¿Estás bien?

Le preguntó el menor y Yamato lo miró casi de manera asesina haciéndolo sentir escalofríos, para después darle un fuerte zape en la nuca.

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué fue? ¿Yo que hice?

-Meterle ideas tontas a mi novia.

Respondió el mayor y sin más se dirigió a las escaleras para ir al estacionamiento. Takeru lo miró aún sobándose el fuerte golpe en su nuca, no había comprendido bien de que hablaba su hermano, pero algo le decía que pronto se enteraría.

Los dos hermanos llegaron hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio donde vivía Yamato, ambos se dirigieron al carro azul y una vez que estuvieron ahí Yamato se dio cuenta de que en su prisa había olvidado las llaves, y sintió un escalofrío de sólo pensar en regresar a su departamento, Mimi estaría ahí, esperándolo y algo le decía que aún no había olvidado de que estaban hablando antes de que llegara Takeru.

-¿y ahora qué pasa?

Preguntó el menor viendo como su hermano había introducido las manos a su bolsillo del pantalón y de inmediato se había puesto blanco como el papel.

-Olvidé las llaves.

-Pues ve por ellas.

-No, yo no puedo ir ahí ve tú.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te dijo Mimi?

-Luego te explico ve por las llaves.

Takeru no tuvo más opción que darse la media vuelta y regresar por las llaves al departamento de su hermano. ¡Vaya! Su regreso no había sido nada como él había imaginado, primero Hikari se molestaba con él, aunque bueno ella tenía un poco de razón para estarlo y ahora su hermano lo culpaba de su pelea con Mimi, ¿Él que culpa podía tener en todo eso? Sólo faltaba que Mimi también lo culpara a él. T.K se detuvo en seco y quedó paralizado con la mano en la perilla de la puerta ¿Qué tal que Mimi también lo culpaba a él y lo golpeaba al verlo entrar? O mucho peor ¿Qué tal que su hermano la había hecho enojar tanto que ahora lo usaba a él de carnada para que Mimi desquitara toda su rabia sobre él? Tragó saliva y miró fijamente la puerta tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Vamos T.K no puede ser tan malo, es Mimi, ella es todo amor y dulzura.

Se dijo así mismo para darse ánimos, pero de inmediato recordó las palabras que su hermano le había dicho tiempo atrás cuando él mismo le había dicho aquella misma frase a Yamato, "no puede ser tan malo, es Mimi, ella es todo amor y dulzura" le había dicho Takeru a su hermano y Yamato lo miró como si él fuera un pobre ingenuo. "Es que tu no la has visto enojada, ella no es de las que se enoja es de las que se endiabla, parece que un demonio la posee y después practica su puntería contigo aventándote todo lo que tenga a la mano y créeme tiene muy buen tino"

Takeru recordó aquellas palabras y sintió miedo de abrir la puerta pero de inmediato sacudió su cabeza y sacó aquellas ideas de su cabeza, de seguro estaba exagerando. Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta con cuidado esperando recibir el primer objeto volador no identificado pero este nunca llegó, así que confianza entró y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban las llaves. Buscó a Mimi con la mirada y la encontró en la cocina preparando la cocina y tarareando una canción felizmente.

-Hola T.K.

Lo saludó ella al verlo con una sonrisa y T.K también sonrió y la saludó, su hermano era un exagerado, Mimi era un amor y no se miraba para nada molesta.

-Hola Mimi, sólo vine por las llaves ahorita regreso.

-Claro.

Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa y volvió a sus quehaceres. Takeru se dio la media vuelta y regresó al estacionamiento donde estaba su hermano esperándolo.

Takeru no tardó mucho en llegar de nuevo al estacionamiento y cuando estuvo de regreso encontró a su hermano recargado a un costado del auto con el semblante pensativo y preocupado.

-Eres un exagerado –Comentó Takeru a la par que se acercaba a su hermano– Mimi está de lo más tranquila.

-¿No te aventó algo en cuanto entraste?

Takeru lo miró con una mueca de descontento, su hermano sí lo había usado de carnada. – No – Respondió y le aventó las llaves del auto, Yamato las cachó fácilmente e introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la cajuela. –Estaba haciendo la comida– finalizó Takeru y Yamato quedó paralizado con su mano aún sobre la llave.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó con terror, parecía que Takeru le había anunciado el fin del mundo– ¿Ella estaba cocinando?

-Sí ¿Qué tiene de raro? A Mimi le gusta cocinar.

-¡Dios está furiosa! – Se quejó Yamato soltando las llaves y llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación. –

-¿Sólo porque cocina? – Preguntó Takeru, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, no cabía duda que su hermano era un exagerado. –

- Siempre que está furiosa se pone a cocinar, esa es la primera fase. Escúchame Takeru, por ningún motivo me vayas a dejar sólo con ella, si me mata quiero que existan testigos.

-Creo que estás exagerando yo vi a Mimi muy calmada, hasta estaba tarareando una canción.

-¡OH Dios! Entonces es peor de lo que pensaba, ya está en la fase dos.

-¿Qué de que hablas? ¿Sólo porque tarareaba?

-Es como su marcha fúnebre, créeme mientras la canta está pensando en la forma más cruel y dolorosa de matarme.

-Creo que exageras hermano.

-No exagero y escúchame bien Takeru, por ningún motivo me dejes sólo con Mimi, ella no llegará a la frase tres si tú estás presente y con un poco de suerte se le baje el coraje antes del final del día.

Takeru miró a su hermano que lo sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros y lo miraba con desesperación como sí el fuera su única salvación por lo que al menor no le quedó otra alternativa más que aceptar.

-Está bien, pero creo que exageras.

-Es que tu no la conoces T.K, ah! Y una cosa más, no comentes nada de tu compromiso, si lo haces de seguro llegará a la fase tres y entonces los dos estaremos perdidos, una vez que entra en esa fase no le importa quién esté presente, se desquitará con todos parejo y si no me crees pregúntale a Taichi.

Takeru frunció el ceño, realmente no creía que Mimi pudiera ser tan aterradora pero lo mejor por el momento era tener precaución, ya después le preguntaría a Taichi si Mimi era realmente tan aterradora como su hermano decía.

Miyako suspiró, se encontraba recargada en el mostrador de la tienda de sus padres apoyada por su hombro mientras que su mejilla descansaba en la palma de su mano. Volvió a suspirar, estaba tan aburrida, casi no había clientes y su madre se había ido dejándola sola, claro no sin antes regañarla por haber llegado tarde.

-Sólo fueron cinco minutos.

Se quejó la pelimorada, con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, su mamá era una exagerada. Miró la tienda y esta se encontraba casi vacía a excepción de un chico que se encontraba en el área de sopas y unos niños que estaban en la máquina de videojuegos. Volvió a suspirar al parecer sería un día largo, si por lo menos tuviera un novio que le estuviera haciendo compañía las cosas serían mucho mejor pero no todas tenían esa suerte, solo las bonitas como Mimi podían darse ese lujo de tener un novio guapo y atento que siempre estaba a su lado, en cambio ella estaba condenada a estar sola el resto de sus días. Sería la solterona de su club de amigos. Si ya hasta T.K se iba a casar y …. ¡LO HABÍA OLVIDADO! Yolei se enderezó de golpe y recordó el motivo de su retraso, ¡T.K SE IBA A CASAR! Esa sí que era noticia, tenía hablar con las chicas cuanto antes y convocar una reunión de emergencia de inmediato, ese tema no se podía quedar así tenían que hablarlo antes de que se enfriara. Tomó el teléfono y de inmediato marcó a toda prisa el número de Mimi, pero la mandó al buzón, colgó de inmediato y marcó a Sora, ella tampoco contestó, colgó de nuevo y marcó otro nuevo número esta vez el de Kari pero ella tampoco contestó terminando así con la poca paciencia de la chica que pegó un grito desesperado sin importarle que aún había clientes en su tienda.

-AAH! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿POR QUÉ NADIE CONTESTA?!

Gritó exasperada y alborotándose su cabello morado con desesperación, sin darse cuenta que desde uno de los pasillos un chico de cabellos negros y unos hermosos ojos azules color cielo la observaba con gracia. No era la primera vez que Ken veía a Yolei en uno de sus ataques de histeria, de hecho los miraba con regularidad pues siempre iba a esa tienda a comprar todo lo necesario para la comida y aunque al principio le parecía una chica bastante extraña ahora le resultaba bastante graciosa y porque negarlo también linda. Ken tomó un par de sopas y se dirigió al mostrador.

-Eso es porque yo soy la única que no tiene una vida.

Se lamentó Miyako, totalmente recostada en el mostrador y con el ánimo por los suelos. Ken llegó al mostrador y dejó sus sopas sobre este y miró a la chica con curiosidad, se miraba más desanimada que de costumbre. Miyako tomó las sopas sin levantarse y sin mirar a su cliente, las pasó por el checador y le dijo el total, todo esto sin mirar ni por un segundo a Ken quien no se atrevió a decir nada a pesar de que quería preguntarle si todo estaba bien, pero las palabras nunca habían sido lo suyo por lo cual simplemente pagó y se marchó de la tienda.

Miyako tomó el dinero del mostrado y lo colocó en la caja registradora y una vez que escuchó que su cliente se había ido, se enderezó y tomó de nuevo el teléfono, intentaría contactar de nuevo a las chicas después de todo lo que tenían que tratar era un asunto urgente.

Kari llegó a su casa, aún estaba molesta por su discusión con T.K y ahora lo estaba más porque él había decidido dejar las cosas así y la había dejado ir sin siquiera intentar aclarar las cosas. ¡Hombres, todos eran iguales!

Abrió la puerta de su casa y se sintió aliviada al ver que era la única en casa, bueno ella y Miko eran los únicos en casa ya que en cuanto entró se vio recibida por su viejo y gordo gato que se restregó en sus piernas.

-Hola hermoso – Lo saludó acariciando su cabeza para después cargarlo y dirigirse con él a la sala – ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? El mío horrible. –Hikari se quito los zapatos y con su gato en brazos se dirigió al sillón donde se dejó caer y soltó al minino que por sí solo se acomodó en las piernas de su ama y se acurrucó dispuesto a dormir. – ¿Sabes? T.K se va a casar. – Dijo con pesar la castaña y el pequeño gato alzó su cabeza junto con sus orejas y miró a Hikari. Ella sonrió había veces en que creía que Miko era capaz de entender lo que decía. –Sí aunque no lo creas Miko. T.K se va a casar con una francesa de nombre rebuscado, la verdad es que no recuerdo como se llama, Catherine algo pero no sé, creo que debería estar feliz por él pero no puedo y no entiendo por qué y es que ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Takeru siempre me ha contado todo, hasta cuando tuvo su primera novia yo fui la primera en enterarme y ahora que se va a casar y… ¡Ni si quiera me había dicho que tenía novia!

Miko miró a Hikari y maulló, ella lo miró fijamente y un sonrojó se adueñó de sus mejillas.

-Claro que sólo estoy molesta porque no me dijo antes ¿Por qué mas debería estarlo?

Se quejó la castaña y el gato volvió a acurrucarse, Hikari lo miró y suspiró con pesar, tal vez había exagerado un poco con T.K, tal vez no debió molestarse tanto sólo porque no le había dicho antes de su compromiso pero es que en el fondo sabía que no era solo esa la causa de su molestia, había algo más, aunque no sabía que era o tal vez no quería darse cuenta de porque su corazón se había sentido estrujado y lastimado con aquella noticia.

Hikari recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos con pesadez, estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza.

Sora estaba sentada en el sillón de su casa, viendo una película con la caja de pizza entera en sus piernas, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de agarrar un plato y es que estaba tan molesta que pensaba desquitar su rabia comiéndose toda aquella pizza ella sola y claro que no le iba a dejar ni una sola migaja a Taichi, no después de que el muy descarado le había hablado para decirle que llegaría tarde cuando él le había prometido regresar lo antes posible.

Mordió uno de las rebanadas de pizza con furia y la masticó sin piedad para después tomar un trago de soda. ¡Maldito Taichi!, no tenía palabra, él le había prometido una tarde juntos y la había dejado sola. Al principio había tratado de comprenderlo y perdonarlo, después de todo era por trabajo que la dejaba y no por otra cosa, pero después de reflexionarlo un rato se dio cuenta que no era la primera vez que pasaba eso, ya más de diez veces le había hecho lo mismo y ella se estaba cansando ¿Qué le costaba a Taichi por lo menos un día dedicárselo a ella, sin llamadas, sin reuniones repentinas sin nada de trabajo? Ella también tenía un trabajo demandante y lo había dejado a un lado para estar con él, sabía que se iba a retrasar como tres días en el diseño de sus nuevos bocetos y que se tendría que desvelar trabajando hasta tarde para poder ponerse al corriente, pero no le había importado porque para ella Taichi valía la pena, hasta había apagado su celular para no recibir llamadas del trabajo ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para nada! Taichi la había dejado sola, él no había apagado su celular como ella, él había corrido a su trabajo a la primera llamada que recibió, ni siquiera se hizo del rogar y después había tenido el descaro de llamarle para decirle que llegaría tarde porque tenía que adelantar un trabajo para que no se le acumulara ¿Y él que se le había acumulado a ella qué? ¿Qué acaso ella no valía la pena? A ella no le importó que se le acumulara el trabajo por él y a él… el muy…. Dio otra mordida llena de coraje a su rebanada de pizza y la masticó con la misma rabia que la anterior, maldiciendo a Taichi en cada mordida.

El teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar y Sora dio un trago de soda para pasarse su bocado y contestar un tanto brusca.

-Hola.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Llamé en mal momento?

Preguntó Miyako al otro lado de la línea y la pelirroja se reprendió mentalmente así misma por haber contestado de aquella manera, el mundo no tenía la culpa de que su esposo fuera un desconsiderado, egoísta, adicto al trabajo.

-Lo siento Miyako, no es nada es sólo que pensé que eras otra persona.

-¿Peleaste con Taichi?

-Algo así, pero no quiero hablar de ello ahorita.

-Entiendo bueno te llamaba para…

Miyako le contó a Sora su urgencia por hacer una reunión y hablar sobre la boda de T.K y aunque al principio la pelirroja se resistió pues sabía que tenía mucho trabajo, al final terminó accediendo después de oír las mil y un razones que Miyako le daba y además necesitaba desahogar su frustración con alguien y quien mejor que sus amigas para escuchar sus problemas, así que quedaron de verse esa misma tarde en casa de la pelimorada.

La comida en casa de Yamato estaba de lo más silenciosa y tensa posible. Yamato no se atrevía a hablar por miedo a hacer enojar a Mimi y ella cada vez que tenía oportunidad lo fusilaba con su mirada, mientras que Takeru no sabía de qué hablar pues temía decir algo indebido que complicara más las cosas con la pareja.

-Mimi esta comida está deliciosa. – Comentó Takeru intentando de aligerar un poco el tenso ambiente que se había formado– cocinas muy bien.

-Gracias T.K, mucha gente me dice que ahora que sé cocinar ya me puedo casar. – Respondió Mimi dándole un especial énfasis a sus últimas palabras y dedicándole una mirada significativa a su novio que se encontraba a su lado–

Yamato casi se atragantó con lo que tomaba y Mimi le dedicó una nueva mirada asesina mientras que T.K rió divertido, ahora entendía porque su hermano no quería que comentara nada de su compromiso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del menor, eso iba a ser divertido.

-T.K, no nos ha dicho como sigue la abuela. –Dijo Yamato en un intento de cambiar de tema, pero Takeru no pensaba dejársela tan fácil–

-Oh! Está mucho mejor, hace rato hablé con Catherine MI PROMETIDA y dijo que estaba muy bien.

Yamato le dedicó una mirada acusadora a su hermano quien rió divertido y después miró de reojo a Mimi, ella estaba apretando con fuerza la servilleta que se encontraba en sus manos, mas le valía cambiar de tema cuanto antes.

-Me alegra que ya esté mejor.

-Sí, deberías ir a verla pronto, estaba preguntando ¿Cuándo se iba a casar el mayor de sus nietos?

Yamato miró a Takeru nuevamente de manera reprobatoria y esta vez le dio una fuerte patada bajo la mesa.

-A mí también me gustaría saber la respuesta a esa pregunta Yamato.

Dijo Mimi mirando fijamente al rubio que se tensó al oírla y comenzó a sudar frío cuando vio que la chica lo miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldito Takeru! ¿Qué se suponía que le diría a Mimi? ¿Qué aún no quería casarse? No eso sería firmar su sentencia de muerte, pero tampoco podía decirle que sí, él no estaba listo aún para dar ese paso.

-Pueeeesss… –Respondió alargando la palabra lo más que pudo para pensar en una respuesta correcta para Mimi aunque lo que él necesitaba era un milagro que lo sacara de ese embrollo – casarse no es algo fácil… se necesitan muchas cosas y…

-OH no hermano, te equivocas, es de lo más sencillo sólo es cuestión de que tomes la decisión, y tu ya deberías tomarla.

Dijo T.K con una amplia sonrisa, realmente se estaba divirtiendo con eso. Yamato lo fulminó con la mirada y el menor se ganó otra patada bajo la mesa. Yamato regresó su mirada a Mimi y ella lo miraba fijamente esperando a que él terminara con su respuesta.

-No todos se lo toman tan a la ligera T.K , el matrimonio es un paso importante.

Respondió Yamato creyendo que así lograría salvarse de aquella, sí decía que para él era algo importante y que quería hacerlo con calma tal vez Mimi no lo tomaría tan mal y con un poco de suerte ella también pensaría igual y decidiría esperar más. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

-Entonces por tu respuesta he de entender que no te quieres casar.

Dios! ¿Por qué Mimi lo había tomado por ese lado? ¿Por qué no concordó con él en que era un paso importante que necesitaba su tiempo y no tomarse a la ligera? ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

-No es eso Mimi, es sólo que… – Guardó silencio, estaba comenzando a sudar, ¿era su imaginación o ahí estaba haciendo mucho calor? Desabrochó uno de los botones de su camisa y comenzó a echarse aire, necesitaba una salida, pronto – yo creo que… –De nuevo guardó silencio, lo nervios lo estaban matando, no encontraba una respuesta correcta y Mimi no dejaba de verlo con esa mirada reprobatoria que le indicaba que no le estaba diciendo lo que ella quería oír, ¿Pero qué suponía que debía decir? ¿Qué sí quería casarse? ¡No! Él aún no estaba listo. –Yo bueno… yo…

Yamato estaba a punto de decidirse a fingir un desmayo, un ataque cardiaco o algo con tal de salir de aquella situación en cuanto antes pero no hubo necesidad ya que el milagro que tanto esperaba llegó. El teléfono de Mimi comenzó a sonar salvándolo de aquella situación. La castaña se dirigió a la sala para contestar el teléfono dejando a los dos chicos solos y fue entonces cuando Yamato sintió que volvía a respirar y una vez que recuperó el aliento le dedicó una mirada asesina a su hermano que rió divertido, el menor se sentía seguro pues sabía que con Mimi ahí Yamato no se atrevería a hacerle nada.

-Eres hombre muerto.

Sentenció el mayor y el menor rió desvergonzadamente.

-Yo no lo creo, Mimi no tarda en regresar y estoy seguro que le interesará seguir con la conversación, digo estaba muy interesante.

-Pequeño…

Yamato no pudo terminar su insulto puesto que Mimi regresó pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba T.K, Mimi no venía dispuesta a seguir con aquella conversación, la castaña tenía su bolso en la mano y al parecer pensaba marcharse.

-Me tengo que ir.

Dijo la castaña apareciendo ante los dos rubios. Yamato se paró y tomó las llaves de la mesa dispuesto a llevarla.

-Te llevaré.

-No es necesario me iré sola.

Yamato se desconcertó ante la respuesta de la chica pero le bastó ver la seriedad en el rostro de Mimi para darse cuenta de que seguía molesta con él.

-Pero… –Trató de insistir –

-Quiero irme sola.

Yamato no se atrevió a insistir más y no le quedó de más que obedecer a la chica, pero aún así se puso de pie para acompañarla a la salida. Por su parte T.K ahora sí sentía que sería hombre muerto en cuanto Mimi se fuera, no contaba con que ella se fuera ir tan pronto, estaba seguro que se quedaría hasta que a Yamato se le pasara el coraje pero no fue así.

-¿Segura que te tienes que ir ahora? ¿No quieres quedarte un poco más?

Preguntó el menor con la esperanza de convencerla pero al parecer no funcionaría ya que ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Tengo algo que hacer.

T.K sintió que sus esperanzas morían al verla negar, pero no se daría por vencido, no quería quedarse sólo con su hermano por lo que no le quedó más opción que usar su arma secreta para chantajearla. Takeru puso en su rostro la cara más triste que pudo y miró a Mimi con ojos tristes.

-Pero acabo de llegar.

Dijo con una voz suave para causarle lástima a la chica y convencerla de quedarse y por un segundo Mimi estuvo a punto de caer, lo miró con compasión y estuvo a punto de dejar su bolso pero después miró a Yamato que miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al chantajero de su hermano y recordó por qué quería irse. No quería seguir oyendo las respuestas tontas de su novio, así que lo mejor era irse sino terminaría más molesta de lo que ya estaba.

-Lo siento T.K, pero tengo que irme.

Respondió la chica y la esperanza de Takeru murió, Mimi se despidió y se dirigió a la salida. Yamato le abrió la puerta e intentó despedirse de la chica con un beso pero ella le rehuyó y él comprendió que estaba más molesta de lo que se imaginaba.

-Mimi ¿Está todo bien?

-Nos vemos luego Yamato.

Respondió la chica y se dio la vuelta para irse. Yamato suspiró y la observó marcharse. Una vez que Mimi desapareció de su vista Yamato cerró la puerta y dirigió su vista y su furia a su hermano que trataba de huir por el pasillo.

-Tú…

Dijo en cuanto lo vio a mitad del pasillo dispuesto a huir. Takeru se congeló en el sitio y volteó a ver a su hermano a quien le brillaban los ojos de forma amenazante.

-Hermano. Fue muy divertida la conversación ¿no crees?

Comentó el menor, sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba del miedo.

-Eres hombre muerto.

Sentencio el mayor tronándose los dedos de las manos y entonces Takeru supo que ese era su fin.

-¡Hikari! Ella me dijo que sí.

Le comentó un alegre Takeru de trece años que corrió hacia ella con su uniforme de basquetbol puesto y ella con sus pompones aún en las manos lo miró emocionada.

-¿Enserió? –

Preguntó Hikari emocionada y él rubio asintió feliz con la cabeza provocando un grito de emoción en la castaña quien agitó sus pompones y abrazó a su amigo, él correspondió a su abrazo y fue entonces cuando la sintió, fue muy leve pero aún así pudo sentirla, una punzada en su pecho que ignoró pero que estuvo ahí desde un comienzo.

Hikari abrió los ojos y reconoció aquella punzada en su pecho que años atrás había sentido cuando Takeru le anunció a su primera novia, era la misma que hoy sentía, pero hoy era más fuerte y dolorosa que nunca.

Hikari se llevó una mano a su pecho y se preguntó ¿Por qué sentía eso? ¿Qué significaba esa punzada en su pecho? ¿Y por qué dolía tanto? Antes de que Hikari tuviera tiempo de responderse aquella pregunta su celular sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciéndola regresar a su presente.

Hikari buscó el teléfono en su bolsa que se encontraba a su lado y suspiró al ver quien era la persona que llamaba, por un momento había tenido la esperanza de que fuera Takeru.

Hikari contestó y al otro lado de la línea escucho la escandalosa voz de Miyako quien le comenzó a decir sobre la reunión de urgencia que iban a hacer ella y las chicas. Kari la escuchó con paciencia y no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar ir a la reunión de emergencia de las chicas, aunque la idea no le agradaba pues sabía cuál sería el tema de esa reunión y ese era Takeru y su prometida.

**Notas de la autora: Y hasta aquí llegó el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y les aviso que la actualización tardará de 1 - 2 semanas, pero a como veo las cosas serán dos pero bueno no pierdan las esperanza, tal vez un milagro sucede y actualizo en una :) **

**Me despido les mando un besote y creanme me harían muy feliz si me mandan un review esos me inspiran a escribir más rápido.**

_Reviews sin cuenta :_

_**Guest:**_ Hola, muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y pues aquí tienes el capitulo dos espero también te guste :) Disculpa la tardanza, pero tenía mucho trabajo.

**Mimato196**


End file.
